


The Vow

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Once upon a time,A young farmer lives peacefully in his farm in the far away land.  One day he encountered a huge black horse and its injured master.  He decides to help them and the unlikely love story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for my dear friend.  
> And I even decided to make it multiple chapters because I need more responsibilities in life X'D
> 
> Happy belated Birthday! Hope you like it dear!

Once upon a time in a far away land…..

People from different countries and lands always go to war and fight each other because they want the other’s lands, property, resources, or they just feel like it. 

 

Across the hills into the lands so far away from the city and isolated from any civilization, a young man is sitting near the stream, washing his clothes.

 

“A zam de za, a squash banana, a wee wee hoo da dood da dood….” 

He just hums his favorite weird tune while soaking and squeezing clothes in the nice chilling stream casually. 

He begins his daily routine with clothes washing so he can hang them in front of his cottage to let it dry during the day while he goes taking care of other stuff in his farm. Hopefully there won’t be any rain today.

Finally he finishes washing all of his clothes and preparing to get back to his farm not too far away until he hears something approaching, it sounds like some kind of animal. Holy shit, hopefully not the one that would eat him!

 

But then he sees a black horse emerging from the woods. The stallion slowly walks up to the stream to drink water. The farmer boy is totally relieved that it’s not something that wanna eat him right on the spot. 

Then the horse sees him too, after a moment he starts walking up to him, oh boy….hopefully he won’t run over him! But he notices that the horse looks quite exhausted, the way he walks looks weird too, like his feet hurt somewhere. 

It stops right before him and they look into each other’s eyes.

 

“Hey…..” The human greets first, 

Looking at him this close, the stallion is huge. He is pitch black and very beautiful with silky long mane. His big brown eyes look at the human like he wants to communicate then he turns to the side, revealing a figure lying on his back.

“Holy shit. A man…. Is he still alive?” He exclaims to himself, to the horse too maybe if he understands human language.

The man is in armour and torn red cape, he’s lying so still and there’s bloodstain and mud all over him. 

“Can I?” The human asks the horse first, he wouldn’t wanna piss off the horse and be kicked by his long back legs of course not. 

Then he slowly approaches, softly touches the body’s neck, trying to feel his pulse. Oh...he’s still breathing! Although very lightly but still, the man is just unconscious, looks like he was injured too.

“He is your master? You want me to save him?” He asks the horse again, 

The black stallion just looks right at him with pleading eyes if he can say so, well he used to have some horses in his farm too so he thinks he can connect to them somehow. 

 

“Sure, why not. Come here, come with me. Follow me, okay?” The man hesitates only a little, how can he leave someone unconscious and injured just like that when his horse is asking for help. 

He carries his basket of washed clothes on his back and leads the way. The horse is surprisingly very smart, he actually follows him all the way. 

The man keeps stealing glances back at the horse, making sure he is following him. The horse’s condition doesn’t look good too. The owner must have treated him very well that’s why he’s so loyal, asking stranger to help him. 

 

Finally they reach the ranch, it’s just small farm that he grows some crops and does herding. 

He leads them to his cottage and reluctantly managed to get the unconscious man down from the horse back because he’s just huge like his horse! And what’s with the armour! So freakin’ heavy he wants to throw those away immediately! 

He drags him into his cottage and leaves him on the floor. Well, he’s already very exhausted, he’s a farm boy for god’s sake. Then he leads the horse to his barn where he keeps some animals like chicken, pigs, and cow. Hopefully they’ll be good friends. He takes him to the empty stable and dumps a load of hay in there for him. The human tells the horse to stay there and rest while he takes care of his human. The horse surprisingly seems to understand and be calm. Then he returns to his cottage. 

 

He begins all the work with peeling off the freakin’ armour, it comes out with such difficulty he swears he wanna throw it away again, but think again they look costly so maybe not. He finally gets all the armour and his clothes off of him. Holy shit, the man was injured here and there, his wounds don’t look so good too. But he will try his best to treat him, if he dies the horse will be very sad. He hates hurting animal’s feeling. 

After cleaning the wounds, he applies the roughly mashed herbs that would help healing the wounds. Hopefully there will be no infection.  
After finished treating his body, he starts tending to his face. His face is all covered with mud, did he fall face down on the ground or what.

But wait, as he starts cleaning and takes the better look at the man’s face, it’s not mud on his cheeks, looks like some kind of paint, war paint maybe. Some mixed black oil paint that’s kinda hard to clean but he patiently and carefully cleans all those paint off with wet cloth, aware of any cuts there might be. Luckily there aren’t any cuts underneath those thick face paint. No serious wounds on his head too. Looks like he would make it and the young farmer is totally relieved. 

 

After last inspection, making sure the wounds are all treated. Without thick armour and war paint, the farmer got the better look of him.

Holy shit, this man is actually fucking handsome! And his solid muscles all over his body, the man should be some kind of high-ranked soldier judging from his armour, but like a farmer like him knows anything about that, they just look expensive. The dragon symbol on the chestplate looks quite grand thou. 

And his face, without all the paint, he looks so dreamingly handsome while sleeping like this. Those beautiful eyebrows and crooked nose. His silky dark brown hair looks quite nice to touch too. His big hands full of calluses from handling weapons. His own farmer’s hands are no difference thou. 

 

“Okay handsome, I’ve tended to all of your wounds. Hope you can make it or else your horse will be very upset and I don’t want to deal with an upset horse” 

But actually he himself wishes for the mysterious man to be safe too. 

Because he has abandoned his daily chores just to treat his wounds, and the man is quite sexy as hell too. It would be such a waste for a fine specimen like him to be gone. Yep, he would admit that. 

 

/

/

/

 

Another morning comes,

 

Eyelids slowly open and blink repeatedly trying to adjust to the light. Piercing blue eyes look around at the unfamiliar surrounding as his brain trying to regain the memory of how come he ends up like this. 

 

He was in the battlefield, the opponent tried to get his head but he dodge and striked back. He managed to take down the opponent but there was some explosion and the strong smell of crude oil, it was a trap and he thought he was going to die. 

Last thing he remembers was him holding on to Aster tightly as if his life depended on it while the stallion was soaring through the fiery field before he passed out.

 

The man immediately gets up but he has to groan from the aching all over his body. Cutting and burning wounds where his armour couldn’t protect him but he found the wounds are all treated with some kind of herbs he’s not familiar with and he himself is lying naked on the floor with only thin cloth covering him up. 

What is this place? It looks like a cottage, small but looks clean and cozy. 

Has he been saved by someone after he passed out? 

What about Aster? Has his horse made it too?

 

“...in the jungle...the mighty jungle, a lion sleeps tonighttttt” 

As the man is deep in his thought, he hears someone singing, very very weird singing, 

“...in the jungle...the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…...oh weeeeeeeeeh”

He has to cover his ears with that screeching sound, somebody calls that a singing?!

“Ba wim ba wap, ba wim ba wap……” 

The voice is approaching, the man isn’t sure whether he should look for his own weapon or not. The door is opened and he has to close his eyes from the sunlight, 

 

“Oh hey! You wake up finally! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Can you remember anything? Can you talk?”

Tons of questions firing at him from the mysterious person and what’s with that smiling face as bright as the sunlight surrounding him. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” The farmer boy frowns because the man who just woke up from unconsciousness still doesn’t answer him, he even looks very confused. 

“You don’t speak English? In that case, do you speak German? I know some German… let’s see...Da war ein Schwein im Dschungel…” 

“I speak English” The man finally answers, 

“Oh good then, nice nice, first question, how are you feeling?” The farmer approaches him to inspect the wounds without even asking, it’s quite weird to him.

“Dizzy….” 

“You should be, you’ve been unconscious the whole day yesterday. I thought you wouldn’t wake up anymore” 

 

“.....What happened..?” 

“Okay, long story short. I was washing my clothes at the stream when your horse came out with a motionless body on its back and scared the shit out of me. But then I found that you were not dead so I took both of you here and treated your wounds and bam, you woke up now”

He would skip all the details that he cursed at how heavy was the man in his armour and how hard taking the man in here or the fact that he has seen him naked, suddenly he didn’t mind the man being so heavy anymore.... Well, he had to make sure there were no hidden wounds under the garment of course! 

 

“Aster...where is my horse? How is he?” 

“He’s doing good, he’s in my barn with a bunch of my animal. I’ve treated his wounds too, nothing serious. You shouldn’t worry” 

“....I want to see him” The man tries to get up right away despite of his not so perfect condition,

“Woh woh calm down handsome. You should wait until you get better you know? He’s not going anywhere” He tries to calm the man down, his eyes weren’t focused on any particular spot where the thin cloth falls off at all. 

“.....I am well enough” 

“Hmm….if you wanna say that, handsome” He sighs at the man’s stubbornness, his language sounds weird thou. 

“...Did you just call me handsome?” The man realizes something, no one has ever called him with pet name like that, not at all in his entire life.

“Oh well, I don’t know your name and you’re handsome...okay” He coughs with himself, 

 

“My name is Peter Quill and this is my farm” He introduces himself first, 

“.....my name is Ronan” The man reluctantly telling his name but he did, 

“Okay….so erm… you wanna see your horse, right? Your clothes are all torn and burnt so wear mine then” Peter fetches from his pile of clean clothes, luckily he just washed them yesterday. 

The man makes weird face, these are just farmer’s clothes but better than not wearing anything, they look clean anyway. 

“If you don’t wanna wear it, you’re welcome to walk around naked. Just be aware of my duck, they always mistake something on men as snail and want to eat it” The farmer boy says as if he catches the man making weird face at his clothes. He quickly puts it on thou. 

 

/

/

 

After putting on clothes properly, concealing anything that would mislead the duck, the man can actually walk despite just regaining consciousness and was injured. He possesses quite strong spirit. 

Peter leads him to the barn not far from his cottage. The black horse can sense his owner coming, he immediately gets up and neighs happily. 

“Aster…..” The man reaches his both hands out to touch his face. The horse seems to be very happy reuniting with its master again, he nestles with him and be calm.

Wow….they really love each other. Peter knew it since the moment the horse asking for his help. The man must be very good and loving owner. If he can make animal love him like this, Peter is sure he isn’t a bad guy. 

 

“Thank you so much for saving us. I will reward you handsomely” 

“Nah...Don’t bother, I didn’t do it for money” The farmer boy waves it away, here comes the man’s weird language again he has to chuckle, 

“You and your horse are not to leave here very soon too, considered both of your conditions” He comments truthfully, 

That is true, Aster also got cut and burnt wounds during the battle too. But still he tried to save his master, he is very smart and loyal, and Ronan loves him. 

 

“Where is this place? Do you know what kingdom that your land belongs to?” The man asks, 

“Dude, we don’t belong to any kingdom. We’re very far away that we don’t know anything about monarch or politics. My dad told me that the nearest land’s king named William III thou” The farmer boy shrugs, 

“....King William III already passed away 50 years ago” 

“Oh, then I guess we’re just a little outdated then. But it’s okay, we’re quite grateful that those people leave us alone, you know? My dad told me the story of mad kings going to war and ripping people of their lands and property” 

“...........” The man just refrains from commenting anything, 

 

“Oops, hope I didn’t insult your king. You look like a soldier judging from your armour. Are you a knight?” Peter is excited, he has heard about the knight but has never met one,

“.....kind of” 

“So you got injured because you were fighting in war?” 

“....Yes” 

“That sounds awful. Even though we’re outside of it but I don’t think wars can be any good to anyone, you know? Only the King who benefits from it if his soldiers win but a lot of them have to die, it’s just not fair” Peter being Peter, an ordinary farm boy, he just gives comment from his point of view.

“...some kings are out in the battlefield and fighting alongside his men too” 

“If you wanna say so, yeah maybe you can say that because you’re in it and I have never been there myself actually. Okay I’m gonna go make breakfast now. You must be hungry” 

He quickly changes the topic, clearly breakfast is more important here. Peter actually admires the man’s spirit, he was fighting in war and got injured, been unconscious for days and still asked to see his horse first. Peter wouldn’t be able to stand up if it was him. 

 

“Thank you for saving me. I’m glad you’re safe” The man presses his forehead with the horse. Awwwww that’s just too adorable in the young farmer’s eyes. 

“Try to rest well and recover soon. I’ll see you later” He whispers and the horse seems to understand. He neighs as response before the man follows the farmer boy back to his cottage. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeey  
> Finally I can continue this! //happy tears  
> Here's for all of you who's still reading and waiting  
> Merry Christmas!!

/

/

/

 

"So, are you married?" 

 

The man looks up from the bowl of soup that he's sipping. The one asking blinks his eyes innocently.

 

"I just wanna know whether you have wife and kids waiting for you at home or not" Peter voices out his reason, he's just a caring person.

"...No, I'm not married" He simply answers, 

"Oh….so erm.. Any lover waiting for you back there?" 

"You really are interested in my love life?" This time he teases back, 

"Heeeeeeeeey don't get me wrong or mistake me as a person who's nosy about other people's private stuff. Because I've heard about dramatic love stories of lovers being apart because of war" 

The young man pouts, he looks really reasonable, really.

The man just smirks,

 

"....Even though there is nothing serious but yes, I have some lovers back there" He answers finally, for once he thinks that sharing his personal life with this young man isn't a bad idea. He seems like a decent one to talk to, quite naive too actually. 

"Lovers? Wow….more than one?" Peter's eyes widen, this man doesn't look like a casanova but maybe he is.

"18"

".....18 years old?"

"I have 18 lovers back there, both men and women"

"WHAT?!" 

 

Now Peter is in complete shock he almost drops a bowl of soup in his hand. 

Gosh….18 lovers?! And both men and women?! 

This man is dangerous!

 

"How did you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Having 18 lovers at the same time and none of them rip your heart out yet ?"

"It's normal to have some lovers. I already turned down many of them because I'm not really interested and they don't rip my heart out…." The man explains, 

 

Oh my dear god, today a provincial farm boy like Peter Quill has learned new knowledge about people from the city. They can have up to 18 lovers and everything seems perfectly fine. 

And...both men and women….. Gosh

 

"How about you? Any wife or kids?" The man asks back, maybe spending time getting to know more about this farm boy is a good idea, he saves his life after all. 

"Nope, as you can see that I live alone among my lovely animal"

"You mention about your father earlier"

"He lives in another hill not too far from here, will visit me once in a while" 

"And your mother?"

".....my mother died already since I was just a baby. Yondu said that my mother carried me in her arms, begging for help at his doorstep before she fell sick and passed away because she fled her village that was set on fire during some kind of war….." 

The boy just tells the story with a neutral tone, almost.

 

".....I'm sorry" 

"It's okay, I can't even remember her face….so Yondu took me in and raised me. He makes me take care of this ranch for him" He tears a piece of bread and eats casually,

"Actually I saved you because of your horse" Suddenly he speaks up,

"Normally I wouldn't wanna have anything to do with people fighting in the war but your horse came to me for help and I can't leave both of you like that" 

Peter doesn't like war or people fighting in it but he couldn't stand leaving them both injured, his sense of humanity wouldn't allow it.

"...I really appreciate that" The man nods,

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, please name it" He offers,

"Nah, as I told you I didn't do it for money….anyway tell me more about yourself, why you become a knight fighting in a war?" The boy changes the topic, so quickly.

 

"....It is my duty and responsibility for my people. My father and elder brother also fought wars for our kingdom until their last breath so now it is my turn" 

"What? Your father and brother also died in war?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to hear that…. I hope your king appreciate the sacrifice of your family" 

"....he does" The man just wear a small smile, 

 

"How about your mother and any other siblings?" 

"My mother passed away few years after my father's death. My younger sisters take care of domestic affair"

"Doing chores you mean?" The boy asks while chewing bread, he looks like a hamster eating with bulged cheeks. 

The man's never seen anyone eating like this in front of him, he's kinda stunned. 

"...something like that" 

"Then you have to get well soon and return to them, they must be worried" The boy continues eating, doesn't forget to offer fresh vegetable and poached eggs to the man too.

"Thank you…."

 

To be honest, this meal looks simple but it tastes really good. Like everything is so fresh and well-prepared. Don't have to mention it is very organic he can just eat it raw, after spending days with the troop and even making his way back from the death, this is really refreshing. 

 

"Where are you from by the way?" The farmboy just realizes that he hasn't asked an important question yet, 

"I'm from York" 

"And where is York?"

".....it's up in the North" 

"Hmm...I'm not that good about geography but I think we're in the middle and a little bit more to the east. Why you have to come all the way from the north to do war around here?" He's curious,

"To stop the army from the South to advance, they're bloodthirsty and greedy. They burn and take everything from any town they pass. If we let them conquer more lands and resources it will be harder to fight them and soon they will come to my kingdom and kill my people...We cannot let that happen so we have to march the troop down here and fight them off" 

 

Peter just listens to the man's speech and blinking his rounded green eyes, he thinks he understands what the guy means, maybe. 

"That sounds tiring, luckily we are very far and closed so no harm ever come to us. Thanks to the deep forest and some hills" He keeps munching as he says, very polite table manner. 

"Hills and forest?"

"Yep, my dad said that his ancestors found this land by sea. It is surrounded by the deep forest and long hills separating us from other areas. Mostly people from other places wouldn't know how to go through the forest, only us natives know. Maybe your horse took you here by animal instinct" He assumes, 

The man nods, so Aster took him all the way from the battlefield and came through the unknown forest in hope of finding someone to help as wandering in the open field should be more dangerous for them both. As he thought he cannot love his beloved horse more. 

 

"Can you show me the map because I will have to get out of here after I recover" and he doesn't want to die in the forest, not after he survived the deadly battle.

"Of course, I'll draw you the map but first of all, you need to rest so you will recover soon. I will have to take care of the ranch and feed the animal" The boy starts taking care of bowls and plates, he works very quickly. 

"....thank you for the meal" The man feels that at least he should say that. 

"You're welcome and here's your medicine, drink it" A small bowl is placed in front of him.

His blinks as he fixes his eyes on the greenish thick looking liquid in front of him. His medicine? What? It looks more like poison.

"I have to….drink it?" 

"Yep, it's my special herbal mixed, good for self-healing. I have stewed it since yesterday, you'll have to finish it" 

Those pair of blue eyes widens even more. How can he know it's not poisonous, its look already kills him.

"Come on now, don't make that face. You're a grown-up man who fights a war for your country, I'm sure you can finish it" Peter can't help teasing, 

 

Well, what can he do when the boy just said it like that. The sooner his condition healed, the sooner he can go back. His troops need him.

 

"Your armour and belongings are in the corner in case you wanna look for something. I'll see you in the afternoon. Byeeeeee" 

 

Then the farmer boy just disappears out of the cottage. Ronan can hear his weird singing until he is far away.

But...let's focus on his issue right here. The unfriendly looking herbal mixed he has to drink. What if he dies drinking it, what's the point of surviving then. 

But thinking of those playful green eyes and lovely smile….

Okay, he will drink it.

 

The man inhales deeply before finishes it in one go and regrets it immediately as its bitterness flowing down from his tongue to his throat. He's a great warrior but drinking bitter medicine is always a nightmare for him. After coughing and regretting his life's choice, he just lies there and falls back asleep as his body still needs rest. 

 

/

 

After gaining conscious again, (it sounds like he passed out than falling asleep) it was already late afternoon. 

The cottage was as quiet as it was since the owner went out. He decided that he wanted to see Aster again. So here he is, walking up to the barn, trying to avoid getting attention from the herd of ducks on the way there. 

 

The pitch black stallion already sensed his owner coming so he stood up and neighed happily. 

 

"Hey..how are you?" He touches his face and the horse bends down to him as they press their foreheads together, their expression of love and loyalty.

 

Ronan goes into the stable to check on Aster's injury and wounds. Some of them look serious but they are all treated by the same kind of mashed herbs he found on himself earlier. The young farmer really treats them well when they are absolute strangers to each other and he's totally grateful. 

"I'm glad both of us are alive. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do" 

As the man is alone with his horse he can just voice his feeling out and he seems to understand. Aster is a gift from his father when he was young, they have been close ever since. 

As in his position, he has only a few people he can really trust and talk to. Having a very smart and loyal horse like Aster with him is totally a blessing. Even though he cannot talk back but somehow Ronan thinks that Aster really understands him, even more than other humans.

 

"I'm okay...." The man said as the horse keeps sniffing and nestling with him as if he's worried about the man's injury.

"The young man that you met, he saved us" 

The horse neighs as if he's proud that he is complimented by his master. 

"Now let's rest so we can get out of here soon, shall we" 

The man touches his silky black mane and scratches his neck softly. His horse hopelessly likes this.

 

/

 

"A-ha! There you are! I know you'd be here"

Ronan doesn't know how long he has spent here with his horse until the young farmer found them.

 

"How are you pretty horse? Here's your carrot" 

Peter comes near and offers a carrot to the horse.

"He doesn't eat from stranger...." The man doesn't get to finish his word properly when Aster just takes the fresh carrot into his mouth.

"Good boy. What did you just say?" Peter asks, he thinks he heard the man say something.

"Nothing....."

This is unusual. Normally Aster wouldn't eat from anyone else but Ronan and his caretaker. And now he's taking another carrot from the man he just met yesterday. He keeps chewing the fresh and tasty looking carrot cheerfully. 

"Honestly I thought your horse will be fierce and untamed to new people considered how intimidating he looks but he's actually calm and friendly. That's nice" 

Now Peter is even patting his face and neck, the horse seems to enjoy it.

 

Ronan witnesses it with amazed. Aster is not tame to anyone but him. Maybe he can really sense that this man is unharmed and actually their lifesaver. 

"He likes you" 

"He does? That's good. At first, I was afraid of him because he's just gigantic and looming all over me but he actually understands me when I say something" 

"He's very smart, he can sense who he can trust" 

"Ya better trust me 'cause I save ya and ur master, boy" Now Peter is patting Aster's face and the horse seems to like it. 

Ronan keeps looking at both of them, he's never seen Aster being relaxed and friendly with a stranger before. Maybe this farm boy really is something.

 

"Alright let's get back to my cottage before it's getting too late. Are you hungry?" 

Once again he asks whether the man is hungry in the barn. He really meant to feed him well maybe.

"A little" 

"I have some fresh fish to grill and some sweet potatoes....wah"

Peter doesn't get to finish his sentence when he is pushed from behind and falls perfectly in the man's arms.

 

Both of them become quiet immediately, strong arms supporting him despite his own injury. They look into each other eyes in this close-up distance and both of them forget the words. 

 

"Sorry....." Peter mutters softly when he comes back to himself,

"Hey, why did you push me. I fed you" He turns to scold Aster when the horse just remains still as if he's done nothing wrong, even lifting his head up like he's playing innocent, what? 

"Are you sure he likes me? He just pushed me" Peter isn't sure anymore whether the stallion is really friendly to him. The nudge wasn't hard thou but he's very surprised. Suddenly falling into the man's arms. 

"....he's just playing with you. That's the good sign that he really likes you" Ronan explains,

"I hope he does. Be careful with me, dude. You're strong and I'm just a mere human, a little farmer to be precise" 

Peter feels that the horse actually listens and understands him, but now he bends down to munch his treat for more.

 

"Alright let's go then" Peter walks out of the barn,

Ronan comes closer to his horse.

"What did you just do? Why did you push him to me?" He looks at his horse accusingly, he knows his horse and he knows that he did that on purpose, now he's demanding for an answer.

The horse just looks at him but Ronan feels like he can sense the horse's feeling. 

"Really?" The man motions at the other who's already out of the barn.

The horse just neighs softly as a response and Ronan looks at him more carefully.

 

"You're impossible. Rest well and goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow" 

He pats the horse a few times and not forgetting to press his face with the stallion before walking back to the cottage too. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue...............

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster is smart, he knows what's going on :'D
> 
> I'll try to continue before my next semester begins.  
> Until then take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back and getting to know each other! :D
> 
> And Happy New Year everyone! :)))

/

/

/

 

“How old are you?” Peter suddenly asks,

 

They are having dinner by the small fireplace in the cottage, makes it even more cozy to be.

 

“Twenty-six. And you?” The man asks back,

“Twenty I think”

“You think?”

“My mother didn’t get to tell Yondu how old I was when she handed me to him before slipped into deep coma and passed away so Yondu just assumed that I was around a year old at that time. It was 19 years ago and yep I think I’m now twenty or something around that” 

“I see” The man nods, 

 

“You live by yourself all these time?” 

“I used to live with my dads but since I was old enough to take care of this ranch by myself, they moved to take care of other ranches at another hill that’s closer to the city because they do product trade and will come to stay with me during harvest season”

“Dads?” The man thinks he heard the plurality in there.

“Yep...Yondu and Kraglin are both men and they’re lovers. They raised me” Peter has small smiling talking about his two dads.

They always said that Peter is a gift from God because the couple always longed for children of their own and Peter is sent to them. They loved and raised him the best they can just like their own son and now Peter has become a happy lovely healthy farm boy with a good heart. 

The man nods, there are many things on this Earth even in this far away land. 

 

“Don’t you feel lonely?” 

“Me? Nah...I got tons of things to do daily. I have to take care of this ranch which means the wellbeing of all animals here. One day my pig got sick and didn’t want to eat and the other day two male sheeps broke the fence that I need to fix. It’s new thing everyday, can’t be bothered to be lonely” The farm boy shrugs, even though he is alone but he can take care of himself. His farm life is peaceful and he’s happy. 

“How about someone you can talk to” The man asks again,

“Well….I usually talk to my animal although they don’t speak human language but they can talk back, trust me. But well...having someone to actually talk to once in awhile is quite nice too. Considered last time Yondu and Kraglin visited me was 2 months ago. You’re my first guest like….ever” 

Peter offers a stick of grilled fish to the man good-naturedly, 

The man accepts it and the first bite is amazing, the fish is really fresh and it tasted really good. 

 

“We have a lot of it if you like it” Looks like the farm boy can notice that the man is eating the fish with such approved hum, 

“Thank you….what did you put in the fish, it tasted good” Yep, he’s still munching as he says, impeccable table manner.

“I stuffed some herbs and spice in it. My family’s secret recipe, you can find it only here” The boy says proudly, his dads must be proud of him. 

Even back in his place, the man never had the fish this taste before. Ronan really thanks God and his ancestors’ spirit that might lead Aster to bring him here. The young farm boy saved his life, treated his wounds, and even feed him well. He’s such a decent person. Good-hearted and naive, something he’s never experienced for a very long time. 

 

“You treat me well and I’m really grateful. I will definitely recover in no time” 

“You will surely healed if you finish the herbal mix” Peter points to the pot, the whole freakin’ pot of that thick greenish substance. 

“....do I have to finish it all?” The man begins to fear for his life,

“Yep, hey hey don’t make that face. It’s the mixture of 16 herbs of this hill, it can help you. Just try to drink it everyday and whoops, it’s finished and you’re healthy again” The boy encourages him, 

“I’m afraid I might die during the way” He’s totally serious, not even half. 

Peter just laughs as he keeps munching the meal too. How can a great knight who fights in war is just so afraid of medicine, this man is funny. 

Watching the boy laughing and smiling, sitting by the fireplace. For once Ronan thinks that he doesn’t mind being laughed. 

 

/

 

After they finished the meal, Peter takes a look at his wounds. 

 

“Alright, they’re all look really good. You’ll recover in no time” Peter applied the mashed herbs on his wounds that look better than yesterday. 

“Thank you….” 

“You keep saying thanks for like a thousand times already, your manner is really impressive. You must have come from a really good family” The boy comments as he wraps the man’s arm with thin clothes to cover his wounds. 

“....My parents were good people. They were always kind to everyone even our workers. Going into war was my father’s last choice that he had to make but it’s for our people” 

“I’m sorry to hear that you father died in war. I can really feel that you love your people and your country. I hope the war will end soon for everyone’s sake” 

“I do hope so…..” The expression in his eyes is longing, for peace and his people’s wellbeing, and his own freedom too maybe. 

 

“You know, I’m quite relieved that you’re actually a good man. I was afraid what if you’re a bad man and murdered me once you regain conscious” 

Peter confesses, the very first reason that he decided to help the man was his horse, and…...maybe secondly because the man is quite hot, yep. 

“I’ve heard a lot of stories from my dads about brutal and boorish soldiers in war. They burn, rape, kill, and steal everything from innocent people….” 

“...War is cruel. It can turn men into animal. That is why my men and I have to fight, to prevent those kind of things to happen to my people and other people in different areas too” 

“So you’re really saying you’re a good man in this war, eh?” The boy teases, 

“I can only say that we were not the one who started it and we will kill only enemies, not innocent people” 

“Okay, sounds reasonable” 

The man has a feeling that the farm boy doesn’t really believe him wholeheartedly, well they just met anyway.

 

“My dads always, and I mean always, warn me not to get involved with people in the war. Saving homeless people is okay but healing injured soldier? They’ll surely be mad when they find out but well, like I can leave both of you like that. I’m sure you’ll recover before next time they visit so it should be okay” 

The boy nods with himself, his calculation is perfect and his secret is safe.

“You will kick me out as soon as I recover? Really?” This time the man teases back, 

“What? You’re the one who said you need to fight war for your people. Don’t say I kick you out” 

The boy chuckles, this man is unbelievable.

 

“Alright, take off your clothes. I’ll wipe your body for you” 

“You will?” The man raises his brows, 

“Yep, you can’t wipe your own back right? Your wounds are not healed enough to take bath so I’ll wipe your body for ya” The boy offers, he looks innocent, like he doesn’t mean anything else, really.

Ronan doesn’t really mind thou, back in his place he has a handful of helpers, but the two were strangers until today and the boy already offers to do this for him. 

“You offer to wipe other people’s body?”

“Why not? My dads do this when one of us is sick. It’s normal right?” 

“They are your family. We just met” 

“And?” The boy frowns, he doesn’t understand why he shouldn’t do it. 

Or maybe city people are more sensitive about this stuff? Should he tell him that he’s already seen it all underneath the clothes when the man was unconscious so he won’t be shy anymore. Hmm.. maybe not. 

 

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable…..”

The boy doesn’t get to finish his words when Ronan shifts just a little and takes off his clothes. Revealing his solid muscles and everything else under the garment. Peter’s eyes forget to blink for few seconds, holy shit, yep he has seen it all but the man was unconscious. Right now he is very much conscious and being by the fireplace like this, he looks so damn good like a marble statue of a god. Peter has to gulp. 

Ronan raises his brows, he wasn’t shy or uncomfortable of course not, but what about the boy himself. He looks at Peter as if asking whether he will wipe him as he offered or he just changed his mind now. 

“O...Okay, give me your arm” Peter has to calm his mind and does his job, shit he can feel his own cheeks getting warmer. 

 

The man just looks so good! He wanna scream! And nope nope...he tries not to look at the property down there. Not too purposely.

“Are you okay?” The man asks because the boy just looks stiff like a rock, unlike before. 

“I’m okay! Now turn your back” 

The man then just does as he was told, 

Peter thought that looking at his back would be better but nooooooooo. Gosh, his solid back just looks so strong he can drool too. 

 

“...you must have been training very hard, right?” 

He can’t help asking as he wipes his back, trying not to touch the man more than necessary. 

“All my life” The man simply answers, 

“I see” Peter’s now wiping the man’s arm from behind, it seems safer this way, maybe. At least he doesn’t have to face the man directly, he won’t see the blush on his face. 

The man feels like he wants to chuckle as he hears some kind of muttering but tries to resist it, the boy might feel embarrassed and stew him the more bitter medicine. 

“Tomorrow I’ll wash your hair for you, k? Tonight is already too late” 

“Okay” 

His dark brown hair was such a mess when Peter found him, he could smell dry blood and ashes.

 

“Okay, turn around, please” 

Well, he has finished wiping the man’s back, can’t avoid the frontal anymore. 

Peter squeezes the wet clothes and starts wiping the man’s face, yep he will start with the face. 

“Erm...yesterday when I was cleaning and inspecting your wounds, your face was painted with some kind of oil color, what is it?” 

He thinks he should find something to talk about, at least to distract him from the man’s intense blue eyes staring right at him.

“It’s war paint. My troops wear black and blue war paint to lift up our spirit and intimidate enemy” 

“I see” 

“And..and what about the dragon symbol on your chestplate” Yep, he still finds something to talk,

“My house’s symbol. We have been using it since the beginning of our clan”

“Alright” The boy nods as he wipes the man’s face, down to his neck, and now his chest. 

 

Shit...he’s in deep shit. He has been attending to his dads when they were sick but this time it’s totally different feeling. Another man’s naked body right in front of his eyes, his masculinity reflecting with the firelight is making his stomach turning upside down, and his heart is beating so loud the man might hear it.

Finally after wiping down his perfect chest and abs, here comes the next station.

Alright...he’s going to wipe it thoroughly clean.

That’s when a hand grabs his, but not forcefully, quite gently actually.

 

“You’re going to wipe me down there too? Really?” The man asks, his smirk is so handsome. Goshhhhh. 

“Erm...can I?” Asking the owner’s permission. (??) Not that he doesn’t want to miss the chance or anything. 

“I don’t actually mind, especially with a lovely boy like you”

!?!? Did he just say that Peter is lovely?! 

“But you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I can do the rest myself” 

“I’m…..not that uncomfortable” 

“Really? Then why you look like you’re going to gut some fish” and Ronan fears for his vital part. 

“I do?” He looks really innocent except his eyes forget how to blink. 

“Yes” 

“Well….maybe because I’ve never seen other people’s dick for a very long time....anyway! Here, I’ll go clean the stuff” 

Peter just tosses the wet clothes to the man and takes all the bowls and leftover food with him and rushes out with such impressive speed. So fast the man doesn’t get to say anything. 

Ronan just chuckles and wipes the rest of himself. 

 

/

 

Peter is back after he cleaned everything, including himself. And….it’s time to go to sleep. 

 

“I will have to sleep early because I wake up early” The boy explains,

“Okay” 

“So erm...you’re welcome to sleep on this side and I’ll sleep on the other side” Peter points to the other side of the fireplace. 

“...why don’t we sleep on the same side. From my understanding, this must be your usual sleeping place” Because he can notice the thick clothes and fur here, it looks very cozy to sleep in. 

“It’s okay, you can have more space to move”

“I’m an injured person. I don’t move a lot”

“.............”

“............” 

 

“I can move to the other side instead of you” The man offers,

“Nah, you’re injured, you need more comfortable place to sleep”

“Then why can’t we share this side together. It’s not that small”

The boy looks like he wants to say something but he doesn’t.

“If you’re worried….I promise I won’t touch you” The man suddenly says,

“What? That’s not what I meant” Peter turns red immediately. Shit, he never thought about that before! Maybe…

“Really?”

“Definitely” The boy insists,

“Okay, then we’re sleeping here” 

The man just concluded and he is already underneath the blanket, won’t move nowhere and won’t let the boy move too.

What?? How could he just conclude as he pleased like this. But Peter can’t move anymore because the man is sleeping on his fur and blanket already. Goshhhhhh. 

Well….it should be okay, the man said he won’t do a thing. Not that he’s worried or expecting something, nope nope.

 

So finally Peter stripes down his clothes, preparing to go to sleep.

“What are you looking at?” Yep, he swears the man is looking at him, 

“Enjoying the view maybe” The man smirks,

“What?!”

“You’ve seen me naked like twice already and one time I was unconscious. And I can’t see yours?”

“It’s not a game here” 

“It’s not….” 

The man just gives him small smile. Shit, why he gotta be so handsome and sexy like this! So Peter can’t really scold him. World’s not fair! 

But actually Peter is a farm boy who works in the farm all his life. His figure is quite impressive too, tone muscles that got tanned all over his body that Ronan can’t stop staring. 

 

“I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight!” Peter quickly crawls under the warm blanket, he even turns his back to Ronan. 

“Goodnight….” 

Their bed is stuffed with wool and feather and it’s very nice to sleep in. Back in his place, he has the best kind of the bedding but right now, in such a small provincial cottage somewhere in the hills, he feels that it’s even more peaceful and cozy to sleep. 

Because another person is sleeping here? Probably. 

 

“......Ronan”

“Yes?” 

This is actually the first time that the boy calls his name. 

“How long have you been in the war?” 

“......My troops and I have marched out from our city for almost 2 months” 

“I see”

 

Then they’re quiet again, but like they’re waiting for the other to continue the conversation.

 

“And erm….do you miss your lovers?” 

Ronan turns to him, he didn’t expect this question.

“Maybe not all of them but some of them?” Peter is curious,

“Are we really going to talk like this? Turning your back on me” 

Peter considers for a moment, yeah the man is right, this is quite not practical. 

Finally he turns to face the man, still hiding half of his face under the blanket thou.

“Now that’s better” The man smirks, resting his head on his uninjured arm.

 

“About what you asked, I was concentrating with war strategy planning and fighting without losing too many of our soldiers. So no, I don’t really have time to miss any of them”

“Not even one? That’s cold man” Peter is shocked,

“Peter”

Now that’s the first time the man calls his name too. 

“Being my lovers is not like what it sounds. It was more like position, not that we have deep feeling towards each other” 

“What ?” He looks even more confused, 

“It might sounds foreign to you but it’s not like I’m hurting their feeling or anything and they understand it well”

Peter keeps frowning and making difficult face.

 

“I don’t understand. If it was me and my lover goes to war, I would cry my eyes out” Peter said,

“You will?”

“Of course, I mean like my dads, they are apart only a day and they whine like a baby already” 

“That means they really love each other”

“That’s right, well….not that I’m judging you but I really don’t understand this thing. Isn’t being lovers mean that two people loving each other?”

“It is….” 

“Then why is your case is different?”

“Because my position is quite complicated”

“Yeah?”

“Yes”

 

Peter still frowns, he just doesn’t get it?! Why city people are just so complicated?! Or is it just some different cultures that Peter doesn’t know of? Not that he himself knows anything about love, he just learned everything from his dads and they love each other. That’s all he knows. 

 

“I wish….” The man starts speaking again,

“I wish I had that kind of love too”

Peter blinks, 

“What kind?”

“The one that you said. The true love between two people calling themselves lovers and really meant it”

“....you never had that?”

“Unfortunately, not yet” 

“Hmm...maybe you can develop that kind of love with one of your lovers?” Peter comments, that man has like 18 of them, some of them might do.

“I don’t think so, they’re too smart for their own good”

“No? You don’t like smart people?”

“Not when they’re so smart that can stab others in the back and still play innocent” 

“Wow...that sounds scary”

“Maybe” 

Ronan smirks, but what can he say. Being his lovers is not an easy position, no average people can tolerate the pressure and dirty tricks or politics from others. Only smart enough people who know how to survive among the hounds. 

 

“What about you?” The man asks,

“And what about me?”

“Have you ever experienced any love?”

Peter blinks again, how come it’s about him now.

“Well, as you can see, sir. I live with my animal here. The only love I know is my dads’ love for each other and their love for me. That’s all I know” 

“You never have a lover?”

“No” 

“Not even once?”

“..... No”

Now they’re quiet again, kinda frustrating.

 

“Well, Yondu used to say that he might let me meet someone when I’m old enough. I turned 18 like two years ago and he still doesn’t introduce me to anyone or letting anyone being introduced to me” 

The boy pouts a little, not that he was so eager or anything but his dad always said that he didn’t see anyone good enough so he won’t introduce his son to anyone, not yet. If he said so. 

As farmers like them live in far away lands, the only way to find a spouse is through introduction from others. Whether his dads introduce him to other people or other people introduce their daughters or sons to them. They live nearer to the town and go there often, still Yondu isn’t approving of anyone. Peter can foresee his future that he will have to remain single living among his animal all his life. 

“Your dad is protective of you, I guess” The man comments,

“Maybe” Peter shrugs, 

 

“Do you want to try it?”

“Try what?”

“....being in love”

Peter blinks as he processes the information.

Does the man mean what Peter thinks he means right now?

“Erm...maybe? I don’t know”

He reluctantly replies, 

Does he imply that Peter can experience it with him? Because it’s only them together right now. Or he just asked it neutrally without any motives behind. 

But really? They’re going to lay down naked underneath the blanket beside the fireplace, facing each other and talk about this?

 

The man just looks at him and when Peter meets his eyes, his intense blue eyes to be precise, his cheeks suddenly heated up.

 

“I’m going to sleep now!” Peter immediately flips the other way, 

“Why are you blushing? I didn’t do anything yet” Not yet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Goodnight mister” 

 

Looking at those silky golden locks of hair. The boy is just an arm length away from him but Ronan already gave his words that he won’t touch him.

 

“Goodnight” The man lays on his back. He needs himself a good sleep too. It’s a long day and he needs to recover first. 

 

Eyelids closed and both of them finally fall asleep that night.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they find love in this lovely place? Let's see :)))


	4. Chapter 4

/

/

/

 

“Why are you looking at me like that”

 

Ronan questions his horse who’s having very judgemental look on him right now.

“Nothing happened last night” He tells his horse, and why he gotta do that?! Like he has to report him anything.

Aster just sighs like he’s disappointed in his master. What?!

 

Another morning comes. Ronan woke up to an empty cottage, no sign of the young farm boy near him, he must have woken up since dawn.

So Ronan decided to pay Aster a visit in the barn and this is what he got, judgemental look from the horse. Nosy.

 

Ronan notices that there’s a bunch of vegetable and hay in the stable. The boy must have refilled Aster’s food before going out in the farm. He takes very good care of him, of them both.

“You really like him, huh?” asked Ronan as Aster is munching his morning treat.

“And you want me to like him too” 

It looks kind of weird like the man is conversing with himself, he’s actually conversing with his horse and it doesn’t look less weird.

“It’s not up to me. It’s his choice even though I don’t see any other choices here” 

He looks around, just all kinds of animal, chicken, pigs, ducks, and his horse here. 

“He’s quite charming actually” 

Ronan would admit that, the farm boy is attractive, golden locks of hair and green eyes, such sincere smile with nothing else behind, and he speaks what he meant. Don’t have to mention that he’s quite caring and naturally good-hearted. 

And...underneath those garment is also quite impressive.

 

Aster neighs softly, conversing with his master too.

“But both of us will have to go once we recover” Yes, Ronan is still talking to his horse, 

“It wouldn’t be fair for him” 

The man hesitated, a lot. A just man like him wouldn’t want to do anything unfair to other people even though everything about the young man is very, very tempting.

 

Then they just look at each other, Aster neighs again and Ronan just pets his face. 

“Get well soon. The war is still going on and they need us” 

Aster nestles with his master, once again he becomes a lovely horse, for now. 

 

The horse suddenly pokes his head up because he sense someone’s coming. Ronan turns and there he is, the owner of this ranch but he isn’t alone. He’s walking another horse in on a leash.

“....Good morning” Peter knows he’d find the man here, what they talked about last night still ringing on his mind so he feels a little awkward meeting his eyes.

“Good morning” Ronan greets back, 

He would love to talk to the boy more but what’s the boy got in his hand has stolen his attention.

A beautiful white horse.

 

“Erm...this is Milano, my horse. Usually she’s in another barn but the roof got some hole that needs to be fixed so I’ll just put her here for awhile. Your horse can have some friend too” 

Peter walks the horse closer, Milano is not as large as Aster but she’s a strong horse that helps Peter with farming. Naturally beautiful, just like her owner. 

“Okay, stay here and be good friends to each other, k?” Peter puts her in another stable next to Aster. 

Both Ronan’s and Aster’s eyes follow her. 

 

“Your horse is beautiful” Ronan compliments, 

“Thank you. I got her since she was just a pony and now she helps me with the farming” 

“They won’t fight, right? What do you think?” He asks for the man’s comment,

“Aster is a behaved horse. He won’t create unnecessary trouble” 

“Alright, good to know. Okay girl, the handsome horse here is Aster that I told you about. Aster, this is my horse, Milano” Peter even introduces them to each other, 

The horses just look at each other before the white horse goes to rest at another corner.

“Looks like they’ll be okay. So erm...how are you feeling today?” Peter turns to ask the man when things seem to be okay between two horses. 

“I’m feeling better. I can move freely and my wounds aren’t as painful as before” 

“Good then, see? My medicine works” 

“If you want to say so….” He gives him flat smile, also mourns himself that he still has to drink that. 

 

“So….I’ve finished my morning routine already. Let’s have some breakfast and I’ll wash your hair as I told you yesterday. How about that?”

“It sounds good to me” 

“Then...let’s go then. I’ll see both of you later” Peter securely locks the stable and walks out, 

“I’ll see you later….Aster” Ronan notices that his horse doesn’t really listen to him,

He keeps looking at the white horse in the corner, his new friend. 

“Hey….behave yourself, okay? I don’t want Peter to be upset with both of us so you better treat her well” He instructs his horse, 

Aster neighs softly and rubs his face with him.

 

After Ronan walks out, Aster fetches a carrot and drops it in the next stable meant to give it to her. The white horse looks up to him, they look at each other before the white horse lays back down, doesn’t pay him attention and the black horse looks kinda sad…. 

 

/

 

Peter is soaking the man’s hair with wet cloth. After battling war that almost took his life, this is quite refreshing. 

“Once your wounds are healed, there’s stream not too far from here that you can soak yourself in there, it feels really good especially during summer. I actually met Aster and you there when I was washing my clothes few days ago” Peter tells the story casually,

“I see”

Ronan lets him do the work, soaking his hair, cleaning all the dirt, and actually massaging his scalp while doing all those. It actually feels really good, he always have many people taking care of him but those do it due to duty. But with the young man here, he just offers to do it for him when they were totally strangers, when Peter doesn’t even know who he is. Maybe that’s what makes this moment so precious and it starts to do something with his heart deep inside. 

The last person who did this for him with such caring was his mother.

 

“Peter, do you believe in fate?” 

“What?” 

Peter is surprised, suddenly being asked like this.

“Erm...maybe. Why do you suddenly ask?”

His hands now drying his hair with dry cloth. 

“If it wasn’t you who found us or Aster went other ways, we wouldn’t have met” 

Peter blinks,

“That’s why I’m asking do you believe in fate” 

A hand grabs his and the man turns to face him, Peter’s heart skips a beat at that very moment.

 

“Erm...may..maybe” He even stutters, 

And why he has to look at him with those intense blue eyes, this is really uncomfortable! 

“Maybe? That’s it?” The man smirks, but his eyes are all seriousness. 

And he leans in, shit! They’re too close!

Peter’s heart is beating faster and his cheeks are heating up.

The man keeps staring at him. In this late morning where warm sunlight shining down through small window, the atmosphere is just too good! Their bedding is only behind them! 

The man still grabs his hand and it starts shaking already. 

He keeps fixing his eyes on him, such beautiful face with clear green eyes. And his pure heart, it’s not hard at all to fall for him. 

When their lips are about to touch,

 

“Ouch!” Ronan feels a sting on his arm near his wound.

“You’re injured and behave yourself, mister!” Peter blurts out, 

Yep, he just pinches him. 

“I’m going out in the farm now. Seeya!” Peter gets up and rushes out so fast the man doesn’t realize he possesses such speed. 

Ronan is left by himself, the overall romantic atmosphere is just completely dissolved in thin air. 

He still can’t believe it, Peter really pinched him, he should be grateful that he’s kind enough not pinching directly at his wounds, he would have passed out.

Looks like it’s not easy to make a move on him but Ronan has small smile with himself. At least they progress.

 

Peter rushes out and stops at the back of the barn.

Holy mother! What was that! 

He stops to pant, not that he’s exhausted from dashing out of his own cottage in such speed but mostly because of what just happened.

Did the man really mean to kiss him?!

What was he thinking?! 

But his blue eyes look so beautiful and he’s so handsome that close! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh he feels like his heart is about to explode in his chest. 

 

His hands cupping his own face that’s heating up and red like cherry tomato. 

The man is so hot and fine as hell but he won’t give in to that, everything about him is just so smooth like silk that Peter almost lose his own sanity. But Peter is a farm boy with dignity, he won’t let the man make Peter his 19th one! No way! 

 

But they’ll have to sleep beside each other again tonight…

Should Peter be sleeping in the barn instead?

 

/

 

Dinner that evening is a little awkward, because the two don’t talk alot.

 

“Peter” The man finally starts his serious tone and he thinks he sees Peter flinches like a cat.

“....I’ve been thinking about it and I think...I owe you an apology” He said it out finally,

“I don’t want you to feel bad about me or about what happened so please accept my apology”

 

Erm….what can Peter say when the man just formally apologize like that, like he’s done something very wrong to him, burning his farm or something like that.

 

“I….I...don’t feel bad or being angry with you or anything” Peter speaks up too,

“I was just surprised. I never thought you’d do that” Faint blush rising up his cheeks as he thinks about it, 

And the man even apologized, he’s such a man.

“You don’t feel bad, really?” 

The man looks hopeful, why?

“No….” Peter avoids his eyes, 

The man inhales deeply before he continues,

 

“Peter, it might sound strange but will you give us a chance, give me a chance”

“What? What chance?” 

Yep, he’s still innocent.

“I like you”

“!!!” 

The blush on Peter’s cheeks definitely rise up to deep red right now.

Did he just say he likes Peter?! Just like that?!

 

“I might not be perfect but I’m willing to try my best, to make you happy” 

Okay...what is he saying? Because Peter’s heart is beating so loud he might not hear anything else. 

“Making me happy?” Peter feels his own voice sounds so soft just like air.

“Yes” The man insists, 

“Are you….? Are you asking me to be your lover?” Finally he thinks he understands what’s going on. He just doesn’t really know how to handle it.

“Yes” Again, the man answers with such solid ground, like confidence, like he knows what he’s doing.

 

“But...but….we just met” Peter’s blush is still deep red.

“And I don’t see any problem with it”

Gosh...please stop being so confident and handsome at the same time like this. 

“You have like 18 lovers already”

“Peter, I know you’ll bring this up but it’s totally different” 

“How?” 

“I don’t love them”

“?!?!” 

Peter is actually shook with that.

“And….you love me?” Yep, he says it out.

“....I can, if you let me” 

 

Holy...is this really happening? I mean...the man isn’t bad, isn’t bad at all! And he’s asking Peter to be his lover? Asking them to be lovers?  
Just like that? 

Can they really be? Devoted lovers just like his dads. 

Something he never experienced. 

 

“I never feel like this with anyone before, the way I feel about you”

Gosh….he’s so eloquent. He needs to stop. Because Peter is actually, gradually inclined to that.

“And I don’t want it to go to waste, I want to let you know” 

The man is coming nearer to him,

“So at least, we might feel the same….” His hand is already on Peter’s cheek, the very warm one. 

 

The light from the lamp makes this moment even unreal, so romantic it might not be real.

 

“I...er….I don’t hate you” Peter is being honest, he doesn’t even refuse the man’s touch on his cheek right now. It actually feels really good, gosh….

“Good to know” The man has small smile, but still he looks for something clearer, more precise. 

“But...but it’s just too soon. I need some time” 

“Okay…” 

The man knows he can’t rush things. The boy has never known love and he will try to wait, he will try. 

 

“Can I at least kiss you?”

“!!!”

Yep, the man requests, he wouldn’t wait without nothing in return. He is a good man but not that good. 

“What if I say no” But he doesn’t move away from the man’s hand.

“I will be very sad and will ask for it again later until you say yes” 

“You’re impossible….” Now he even puts his hand on the man’s hand. 

They’re really doing this, having this intimate moment together. 

 

“So, is that a yes?” He almost whispers, their foreheads almost touches now,

The man can just lean in and claim those plump beautiful lips with his but he still waits for some kind of permission. From his understanding, the boy has never had a kiss with anyone, this must be special for him and he’s not going to steal it, without permission. 

“I’m not saying that” 

“Then just say it, ‘yes’” 

Shit, why he has to look so good this close and so handsome with that smile.

“.....you are trying to make me your 19th one, huh” The boy pouts, but it looks too darn cute. 

Yep, he still whines about this. The number that he doesn’t approve of.

 

“.....No, you will be my only one” 

Peter’s green eyes shine up with that, now he actually looks the man right in his eyes.

He might be naive and innocent about this kind of stuff but he knows one thing that eyes cannot lie.

And he can tell that those eyes aren’t lying. 

 

Finally his lips feel the warmth of other person as those lips press in slowly, but firmly.

As well as his eyelids that closing down.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can update my fic this often  
> Next semester is already next week //hysterical laugh
> 
> Enjoy their story for now! :))

/

/

/

 

I know what everyone would think……….

 

But….it was just a kiss last night. 

Because Peter wouldn’t let anything more than that to happen, but well….maybe some makeout and groping is acceptable.

Ronan’s wounds are still not fully healed and he better behaved now if he wants to get well at all. 

 

Somehow, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

And it’s the best feeling ever. 

 

/

 

Peter is going through his morning routine with warm cheeks and questionable consciousness. Shit, he can’t stop thinking about what happened last night.

The warmth from another body feels so good, everything about him feels so good. His kiss on Peter’s forehead and his arm around him.  
Peter said himself that it was too soon and he’s not ready. 

Can that change in like ….. a day? few hours later? 

 

Peter is so doomed. 

 

“Peter”

“What!!” Peter jumps as he is called from behind. There he is, a lushly handsome man approaching him.

“Hope I didn’t scare you” That handsome smile again, argh.

“You didn’t” Of course Peter wouldn’t admit he jumps like a cat. 

“I feel bored being alone in the cottage doing nothing so I decided to come out and help you” The man said,

“You will? You don’t have to, you know? And you’re still not fully healed, you should rest”

“I’ve rested enough” 

Then he takes another rake and starts pitchforking the hay together, helping what Peter’s been doing. 

 

“Back there during war time I cannot just lay and wait for my injury to fully heal. I have to put myself in training and be ready for anything to come. This can be considered as training” 

The man explains as he keeps working, 

Peter seriously thinks that the man just try to find excuse to help him out with the chores. He appreciates it thou.

“A knight like you can do farming too?” Peter is curious,

“Yes, my parents made their children work in farm and everything else since we were young so we would know how our people are living. That’s the way we can get close to them too” 

“Sounds good” 

 

“How is it like in your town? Tell me about it” Peter realizes he actually never asked the man about this, maybe they can share some background stories.

“We live in peaceful and harmony, making sufficient living since older generation. We trade our surplus and make sure our people are living in the good condition. Everyone knows how to make a living by themselves”

“Wow….sounds like a perfect town” Peter comments,

“We also have to train our soldiers in case anything happen. We possess fertile resources so others want our land. We try to strengthen our allies between neighbors and train our troops at the same time. My brother and I were put to train since we were young because we’re the sons of the family and that’s our responsibility to our country” 

Wow….the man sounds so grand as he talks about this. Peter can see that he’s a noble man who loves his country and people. 

 

“Your town sounds perfect to live in” 

“We try to make sure everybody is fed and self-sufficient. Poverty is cruel and we try not to let that happen in our territory” 

“So erm...how is your king? What is he like?” 

“The former king passed away in war many years ago so right now his son has become the new king. He is a young man who also have to fight in war, trying to end it at all cost”

“Wow….have you ever met him? Is he a good man?” Peter is curious,

“....he is trying his best for his people. The king works closely with the troops so yes I have met him. It was said among the enemies that he’s the nightmare because of his extremities in slaughtering enemies but better make the enemy fear him rather than not” 

“Woh! He’s that cruel?” 

“....he has to” 

“Well….I’ve heard war is nothing good, only cruel people running around killing each other. Maybe he’s no different” Peter sighs, 

“...maybe” 

“Don’t tell your king I criticize him or he might send people to burn my farm” Peter asks, half serious though.

“I won’t” Ronan gives him small smile, 

 

“He wished he could be free too” Ronan suddenly speaks up,

“Free from what? Is he imprisoned?” 

“He is imprisoned in his own duty and responsibility. Being a king is a very hard work, sometimes he has to do what he doesn’t want to but it’s all for the sake of his people. I’m sure if he found your farm here, he would want to leave everything behind and live his life here” 

“...how could you know?”

“As I mention we work close to each other, it’s not hard to read his mind” The man gives his reason,

“Hmm… and how about you?”

“And what about me?”

“Do you want to….live here too?” 

“...Definitely” 

He flashes him that handsome smile that makes Peter’s heart skip a beat, 

Shit, stop being so charming all the damn time.

 

“Now I’m working hard to make the farm owner accept me and let me live here with him” 

Peter chuckles with that reference, 

“Hopefully he’s kind enough not kicking me out” 

“Speaking about that mister, I’m not the one kicking you out but you also have your duty right?” Peter points out, the man is cute giving him the authority to kick him out but they both know the man has to go once he’s healed anyway. 

“From what I have heard, escaping from your own army is guilty, right?” 

“It will result in absolute punishment and the family will not get any pension, yes” 

“See? Let’s speak of reality here, you will have to leave sooner or later” 

Peter keeps scooping the hay, trying to put on his strong suit. 

 

“....Can I come back?”

“What?”

“After I recover, go to war again and finish the war. Can I come back here?” The man asks with his clear blue eyes. He really meant it. 

Peter blinks, he never expected to be asked like this.

“Well...I mean...yeah, why not. If you like this provincial life more than your city life and you don’t miss those 18 lovers of yours. You’re welcome to stay here. I need someone to help with my work in the farm too” 

Peter avoids looking straight at the man but he already approaches him,

“Being with you is enough, I don’t need any other” 

Peter suddenly blushed before the man leans down and gives a peck on his cheek.

“What!!” Peter jumps like a cat again and it looks so damn cute so Ronan likes to tease him.

Peter just rubs his own cheek that the man just stole the kiss from.

Shit, he’s so smooth and charming, he really knows how to make his way to Peter and impress him, he wonders how long he would be able to avoid not falling for the man. 

 

“Is there anything else?” Ronan asks he has scooped all the hay up in the trolley.

“Oh, just haul it to the barn and dump it there. After that I’ll go check the ranch and pick some vegetable for dinner tonight” 

Peter is about to help him hauling the trolley but the man already walks off with it, even one injured arm, shit he’s so strong. Maybe having him around in his farm isn’t a bad idea at all. 

Peter blushes with himself thinking about that. Get yourself together Peter! The man has to leave one day and there’s no guarantee he would come back.

Only his words.

Can Peter really believe in those words?

 

/

 

After they finish all the daily chores together, they come back and check on their horses.

They both encounter Aster who looks kinda blue in one corner and Milano who doesn’t look like she cares much in her corner. Between them is a small pile of vegetable and Peter remembers giving them both as treat but some of them is in Milano’s stable, they look untouched.

 

“.....did your horse just give his share of treats to my horse?” Peter kinda figures things out, the scene looks quite bizarre to them both.

“I think so” Ronan nods, he’s never seen Aster being like this. 

A strong smart honorable horse who always has his head up high, right now sulking in the corner like a sad horse. Ronan can actually see dark cloud above him, darn. 

“Does he try to woo her?” 

“Possibly….” 

“Well….Milano is a lady even though she’s just a farm horse but maybe she’s can’t be wooed that easily” Peter comments, 

“Just like her master”

“What?!” 

“I mean she’s smart and beautiful just like her master” 

“Really….” Peter narrows his eyes, 

“Yes, Aster come here” Ronan immediately changes the topic and calls for his horse.

 

“She’s such a beauty right?” Ronan motions to Milano and Aster neighs as agreement, 

Shoot, these two are unbelievable. 

“If you really like her you will have to keep trying hard, she’s such wild beauty and you can’t have that easily”

Peter is having arms crossed, is he talking about horses? Really? 

“But never give up my friend. Show her you really love her and keep treating her well, eventually you will win her heart” 

Peter visibly rolls his eyes,

Aster also neighs as if he’s motivated, 

“That’s my boy, I can only give you advice but surely you can do it” Ronan pets his neck and face,

“So confident, huh” Peter can’t help teasing, 

“Yes, because I believe that the key to win the beauty’s heart is sincerity and hard work” 

“...doesn’t sound so bad to me” Peter would admit that and why he has to blush, 

 

“Okay, here’s your treat for tonight” Peter dumps the berries that he has picked for them in their stables.

“Rest well my girl. I’ll see you tomorrow” Peter rubs the white horse’s face and she purrs softly, 

Such a beautiful sight to see. Both Ronan and Aster just appreciating the scene. 

Then the human leave the barn, heading back to their cottage.

 

Aster picks the biggest berry in his food trough and drops it in the next stable again. After being encouraged by his master, he’s willing to fight again. (This is not a war, horsie)

The white horse stays the same, doesn’t pay him any attention and keeps munching her treats. Aster then munches his own until he hears something dropped in his stable. He turns to see, it is the berry he saw in Milano’s trough. The white horse glances at him only a little before going back to her corner.

Aster is a very happy horse that night.

 

/

 

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend back there at your place?” Peter asks,

“He does have some” That’s Ronan’s answer,

They’re helping each other preparing dinner. The night’s weather is getting chilly so the hot soup is the must. And Peter’s hot soup is the best. 

 

“I’ve never seen him being like this, he really likes your horse” 

“Are you speaking for your horse now”

“Probably” 

“Milano is a good girl, she’s never been mated too so it’s not easy to win her heart you know” Peter’s speaking highly about his horse too,

“I know” 

Ronan smirks, and why he gotta smirk. This handsome devil. 

“That’s why I told him he has to work hard if he wants to win her heart” 

“Because no good would come easily, the harder we have to work for it, the more valuable it is to our heart” 

Peter isn’t sure if he’s still talking about horses now. 

“Sounds poetic” Peter is stirring the soup in the pot. 

 

“It’s true” The man approaches and the next thing he knows, two strong arms are already hugging him from behind.

“What are you doing?” Peter’s cheeks suddenly blush, 

“It’s getting chilly, let me hug you” 

“It’s not that chilly” But shit, his strong arms feel so good and his whole body behind him, arrrrrrrrrhhhhh Peter can only scream inside. 

“I never have to work this hard to win someone’s heart before” 

Peter’s heart skips a beat, 

“And I’m sure it’s all worth it” He gives a peck on Peter’s cheek before going off doing some other things, leaving Peter with unresolved frustration.

 

This handsome evil! Peter doubts how is he going to survive this for long, really. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…...

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be something that some of you are expecting to see :))))  
> Let’s spread all the love XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my faithful readers  
> Hopefully you enjoy the chapter :'D

/

/

/

 

Later that night, after the meal and everything, Peter is inspecting his wounds as their daily routine before going to sleep.

 

“They all look really good” Now the wounds look much better than before,

“Can you move your arm freely?” 

The man just moves his arm as demonstration and it’s not as painful as before. He really is healing.

“Looks like you’re healed very fast” 

Peter is very proud of his work, both mashed herbs applying on the wounds and the ultimate herbal mixed drinking medicine that the man almost ends his own life drinking it but it really paid off. 

“Thank you” His injury is really getting better and he’s grateful.

“Maybe walking around and working in my farm really helps making your condition better” Peter’s wrapping thin cloth on his arm.

He is glad that Ronan’s is getting better day by day, since the first day he was here Peter could feel that he possessed such strong spirit and it helps with his recovery too. Even though it also means that he will have to leave soon. 

 

“What are you thinking? You’re making difficult face” 

“I’m not”

“Yes, you are”

Intense blue eyes fixing on him but Peter wouldn’t admit it, not so easily.

“I’m just happy that you heal well and soon you’ll leave” 

“You want me to leave that badly?” 

“It’s not whether I want it or not, you will have to leave anyway” Peter isn’t sad, at least he thinks he isn’tใ 

“....I will come back, if you let me” 

Peter glances up, this time he meets his eyes and Peter’s green eyes are breathtaking, 

 

“It’s not just some kind of long-distant working, it’s war, Ronan” Peter actually calls his name now, 

“I know….” 

“What if...what if you don’t make it back here…” Peter tries hard not to make his voice shaken, 

Both of them know there’s very high possibility that Ronan might not make it next time, last time he almost didn’t make it. It’s life and death out there and they know it well. 

“Peter” His hand rests on Peter’s cheek,

“I can’t say that I will surely come back because that means I might not fight the war with my all, that’s equal to betraying my country” 

Peter just listens quietly,

He understands that he man has to do this but if he just meant to charm him with all his beautiful words and suddenly leaves as he pleased, Peter will kick him out to sleep with his horse, oh yes he will. Maybe starting from tonight. 

 

“But Peter, if I can survive the war, I will surely come back to you. And that’s the promise I will give” 

Peter glances up to him, 

“I can’t put anything before my country but other than that, you’re above everything else and I will fight anyone to make it back here” 

Peter breathes out small laugh, the man has to go all the way there really? But it sounds so good. Peter may not be as important as his own country and the people that he swears to protect but except for that, he’s the one. 

“Are you sure that I’m that important to you? Just second to your country” Peter can’t help teasing, 

“Definitely” 

Peter’s having small smile with himself before leaning into the man’s arms. They hold on to each other and Ronan kisses his temple. 

 

“I’ve never been in love with anyone, you know?”

Never been in anyone’s arms too, and right now being in the man’s solid embrace, it feels so damn good. 

“I know” Ronan’s kissing his hair,

Peter is so different from everyone he has been with, they were all soaked up with strong scent of perfume and all sweet words just to appease him. But Peter smells like forest after the rain, fresh and pleasant. Naturally beautiful from inside to the outside, something that comes close to his heart. 

“And I hope that you would give me the honor to be your first” 

“Really? You’re asking just like that?” Peter looks up to him,

“Yes, I never actually have to ask for anything but now I’m asking you, politely and earnestly” His fingers entwined on Peter’s back, holding him close.

“I understand now why those people agree to be your lovers and not even fighting, you’re eloquently charming” 

Peter shakes his head, and now he fears for his own heart, it’s inclining more and more to the man. 

Ronan just kisses his cheek,

 

“They have nothing to do in this, it’s just you and me now” Ronan doesn’t want him to compare himself with other lovers of his, he’s insisting that Peter is totally different from everyone, especially to his heart. 

“Literally” Peter still teases, 

“I mean it” 

Peter can’t help smiling with that,

“I appreciate your seriousness even if I’m just a farmer and you’re like, a knight serving your country” 

“That’s the best part because you’re a farmer so I’ll never be hungry” 

And they laugh together,

 

“You know what? I would admit that after you leave I would feel so lonely” 

Peter honestly admits that, after living alone for a very long time and then the man appeared with his wit and charm, also such good sense of humour sometimes. Peter would be quite sad when he leaves. 

The man also acknowledges that sad truth. 

“Then...should we make the most of it while I’m still here” 

“How?” 

And warm lips are already pressed with his, Peter is surprised but then his eyelids slowly closed.

His arms go up and wrap around the man’s neck as they both lay down on their bedding. 

Shit, the man’s kiss feels so good! He has experienced it the very first time last night and it blew his mind away, they kept making out and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Being with another person, something he’s never experienced before. 

And now they’re at it again, exchanging hot kiss like they’re alone in the world. 

 

Yesterday everything was new to Peter so he just let the man do this and that but not too much because it was still alienated to him. But now, he’s kissing him back since he now knows what a good kiss is like, how good it can be for two people having feeling for each other.  
It’s tremendous and it starts to arouse them both. 

Hot tongues entwined with each other as well as their soft moaning, Peter is such a quick learner.

Next thing he knows, the man’s hand is already underneath his clothes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Peter still manages to ask after hot kiss as the man’s trying to take his clothes off. 

“Take off your clothes” If Peter doesn’t want him to do it, he’s welcome to do it himself, 

“Don’t tell me to take off my clothes” Nope, he won’t give in that easily even though his face is all heated up from their make out.

“Then you can leave it on, it’s actually more arousing” said the man as his hand is already groping what’s underneath.

“!!!!!” Peter’s face color rises up to the max now. 

“Pervert!” 

“You just realized?” Instead of correcting Peter’s accusation, he gladly accepts and makes it even more creepy, in a good way though. 

Shit, the man is touching his sensitive vital part and Peter whimpers helplessly,

“.....you look so cute like this” The man purrs, 

 

He gets up and stripes his own clothes off, revealing his solid muscles and everything else. He spits on his hand and strokes his part that’s already hard only from making out.

Peter’s eyes widen as he witnesses that.

Shit…..that is a big dick. 

Yes, he has seen it when it’s not hard and it’s already impressive but now? It’s totally majestic. Peter doubts he would survive their coupling. 

Ronan chuckles as he caught Peter staring at his manhood before he helps Peter taking off his own clothes. Peter was reluctant at first but finally he complies, realized that it’s really going to happen anyway. 

Now he’s laying on his bed naked with a hand covering his crimson red face. 

 

“Good boy, you’re so beautiful like this” Ronan purrs, 

Peter is naked on his wool bed with the light from the fireplace, reflecting with his body full of beautiful tone muscles, he looks absolutely stunning. 

“I can’t believe this…. Yesterday I said I was not ready and now...I’m letting you do this” Peter mutters with himself, 

Shit, this is really happening. His first time with another man. He doesn’t refuse his touch and kiss, even kisses him back and everything leads to this. The man is so smooth it’s his fault!

But...he will also admit that this will happen sooner or later anyway because he’s attracted to him, like overwhelmingly. Being with him feels so good and he thinks...he’s ready to explore more now. 

But still he’s quite embarrassed, he turns the other way when the man is already on top of him. 

“What is wrong?” He can’t help asking, 

Peter still tries to cover his reddish face, only his eyes are visible.

 

“Don’t look at me like that” Peter mumbles,

“Like what?”

“Like what you’re doing right now”

“...and why not”

“It’s making me weak….” 

And by weak, Peter means his heart, that he would let the man do anything to him if he keeps looking at him like this, with his piercing blue eyes appreciating every part of his, like he is his precious one. Hungry and full of passion. 

 

“Peter, look at me”

“...no”

“Peter….please” 

Peter is still hesitated but then Ronan gently grabs his hand and remove it from his face. Peter’s face is bright red and his eyes are partly wet. 

“Peter I love you” 

Peter blinks his wet eyes as the man confessed his love,

“I’m in love with you and I will take good care of you” Ronan whispers against his lips,

“Do you trust me?” 

“.....yes” Yes, he thinks he does trust him, 

Then hot lips pressed with his and they’re having very loving kiss. His arms wrap around the man as he’s kissing him. Peter can’t help moaning when hot lips are now kissing his neck as passionately. He whimpers as the hot kiss travelling down his neck, his chest, his stomach. Warm hands fondle every part of his body that’s so ample and alluring to touch. He’s appreciating the beauty of this body and making sure its owner is aware of that. Of how beautiful and how much he is loved. 

 

“Peter open your legs”

But then, there’s some kind of problem,

Peter shakes his head, repeatedly,

“How are we going to do it if you keep your legs closed like this” And Ronan means very tightly closed, 

Shit, Peter has never come close to this kind of things before and it’s not easy to let his legs open just like that, 

Alright, it’s not going to be easy but Ronan is willing to try, 

“Come on, love” He keeps caressing his thighs, attempting to calm him down, making him relax. 

“Let me make love to you” His hand goes down to his bottom that’s so ample to grope and it feels so good to touch,

Peter whimpers as his legs are still locked. Shit, this is so embarrassing! He’s behaving like a virgin who’s never been touched! Which he actually is. He tries to relax but his body just wouldn’t listen to him. 

 

Suddenly Ronan bends down and swallow him into his mouth that Peter’s body jerks up immediately. 

Holy shit, the blow job! Something he has heard of but never thought he would experience it, especially now.

“Ah!” He keeps making embarrassing moan as wet hot tongue wrapping and rubbing with his vital part and how is he going to handle it. 

“Ronan….God….” His hand touches the silky dark brown hair of the man who’s working down there and the other hand grips the bed so hard he could rip it. 

Peter is a healthy young man with sex drive, he has masturbated of course, but this right now is both so intense and insanely good he’s never experienced before. He moans as his body arched up especially when the hot lips come all the way to the base. Peter feels like he sees a new universe.

Then his weak trembling legs are separated so smoothly and easily just like that. 

Peter gasps as he realizes that, holy shit, when did that happen??!

 

“Relax” Ronan’s still trying to calm him down, hand caressing his thigh, 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm” Peter tries to relax as he was told, his body also feels much better than before. Shit, the man is too good. 

But then, let’s come back to the current situation here, his legs are already spreaded with the man in between, holy godddd. 

Ronan spits on his fingers and Peter flinches when those fingers are now caressing around his entrance.

“Peter, you know what will happen next?” Ronan asks, his breathing is hard as he’s now aroused, so much. 

Peter doesn’t answer but he nods repeatedly, still hiding his face under his hands.

“You do?”

“I have two dads remember?” Peter mumbles behind his palms, 

Ronan arches his brows, 

“......sometimes they thought I was asleep but I wasn’t…..” 

Oh… 

 

Yep, Peter knows damn well what a sex between men is like. Since he was a baby, they lived in this small cottage. Sometimes they were not so cautious, thought Peter was sleeping and they were quiet, in fact they were quite loud. But Peter is a smart kid, he knows he should pretend to be sleeping. 

Maybe that’s one of the good reason for them to be living at another ranch. They can have quality time together without worrying about their son hearing or seeing anything obscene. Peter doesn’t mind though, he’s already used to it. 

That’s also one of the reasons he wanted to try, because his dads look happy and loving when they are together. So he’s wondering what would it feel like, being with another man that he has a feeling with. 

 

“So...do you have any grease we can use?” 

Ronan is quite surprised with Peter’s family open secret but he’s more concerned of their business now. He wants to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

“Yes, it’s up on the shelf” Peter points to the shelf above their bedding. 

So Ronan gets up and looks for, comes back as he found it.

He tests the texture of it, it’s just perfect. 

“Relax, okay?” He whispers as he kisses Peter,

“...okay” He will try, yep he will, 

And there it is, Peter feels oily moisture around his entrance, massaging it before one finger entering him,

“....aah….” Peter gasps as he feels the intrusion, 

The man is using his finger to prepare him ready and also pleasure him. 

“Ah!” He suddenly jumps as the fingertip nudges on his sensitive spot inside.

“Relax” 

“Mmmmmmm” Peter groans as the man repeats the action, slowly but firmly, 

Holy shit, that’s such sensitive spot, he can’t stop moaning at all.

His hand starts stroking himself too, the feeling is too good, too overwhelming and he thinks he might leak anytime now. 

 

“You’re so beautiful” Ronan murmurs, Peter is stroking himself as he’s fingering him, it’s such beautiful sight to see, 

His glowing skin with small beads of sweat is breathtaking. And they’re by the fireplace, this is unbelievably romantic. 

Peter can just whimper, louder when the finger is nudging harder, second finger is in and scissoring him open, Peter moans his heart out.  
He never felt something like this before, he masturbated sometimes, even try inserting something in him because he was curious but those are nothing compare to this. The man really knows what he is doing, it’s driving Peter crazy and giving him absolute bliss at the same time. 

Ronan kisses on his inner thigh with both lips and tongue, he’s too damn stunning and Ronan is going crazy himself. 

Then the fingers leaves to apply more grease at the entrance and also much more on himself, to make sure everything is going smoothly.  
He looks at Peter with meaningful eyes and Peter gets the message immediately.

 

“Try to relax, okay?” 

“.....Okay” Peter mumbles, 

Ronan grabs the back of his knee, open up his leg, that’s such beautiful untouched territory that he was given a permission to be his first. 

Then Peter feels it, the tip of it is entering him, stretching him opened. His head falls back and make a very big O face. 

Ronan is patiently slowly pushing in even though everything about Peter is so damn arousing, so warm and so tight. Squeezing around him that he might go insane. Two hands keep the legs open and Peter is whimpering helplessly. 

Ronan pauses when he’s half way through, 

“Are you okay?” 

“..You’re...so big…” 

Peter whimpers and he thought he was going to cry, the feeling is too overwhelming and his body is so sensitive especially that part that’s being intruded. The hard girth is stretching him opened like nothing he has ever experienced. 

 

“Relax, breath…” Ronan tries to comfort him, caressing his thigh, 

Peter breathes in and out deeply, calmly as he was told. He looks up to the man with his wet eyes and pressed lips. The man is sweating like he’s restraining himself and will not proceed until making sure that Peter is ready. 

So yes, Peter closes his eyes, tries his best to relax and let himself being opened up, 

“...I’ll go on?” Ronan feels that Peter is more opened and relaxed, he’s doing such a great job for a beginning, 

Peter doesn’t answer but he just nods slightly, repeatedly, 

Then Peter feels it as the man slides himself in even more until the base is met with the hot stretched entrance. Peter arches up with a long heartfelt groan. His both hands grab the man’s firm arms tightly like he’s holding on for his life. As well as Ronan that he lets out deep low grumble, Peter is so tight, squeezing him so painfully good he wants to lose his sanity. 

 

Shit...he’s in, he’s all in, so freakin’ big and so deep. How is he going to survive this but it’s such a good suffocation. It’s so damn full and so good at the same time. 

Ronan waits until Peter’s tightness is used to the intrusion then his big strong hands move to grab at his waist before he slowly and gradually moves, 

“..Holy...shit!...” Peter’s body jerks up with each push, it’s slow but firm, it’s not hard but hard enough to send electrifying tension all over his body. 

His hands grip the man’s hands that locking on his waist, keeping him still as he pushes in.

“...Oh my god...Ronan” 

And that moment when the pain and suffocation turn into pleasure, Peter moans and whimpers the pitch he doesn’t know he possesses because the man just keeps hitting the right spot and it’s almost too much to handle. 

“Ronan!....Ronan!....” He keeps screaming the man’s name until he bends down to seals those lips with his as he keeps pushing in and out.

“That’s it….call my name….” The man grumbles against the boy’s plump lips. 

 

Each hit starts to send electrifying tension up to his abdomen and Peter feels the heat in there, shit..it’s such a painfully good feeling. It makes his overall body sensitive to the max. 

He keeps moaning embarrassing moan but doesn’t have a heart to care anymore, his legs are trembling as well as his toes are twirling. 

Ronan is no better, he’s in deep, delving himself in this fiery pleasure. Everything about Peter is totally irresistible and it arouses him like he never encountered before. Each stroke each contraction is sending him to the edge of heaven. 

 

“I’m going to come” He mutters, 

He wants to let Peter know that he is about to finish and what’s about to happen. 

He bends down to kiss him before he pushes in more frantically that Peter screams his heart out, his arms hold on to the man tightly as each hard push is sending him to the edge and then it hits him. Peter screams as the hot flare exploded inside him as his body wriggles uncontrollably as well as white flare blasting in his brain. His body keeps jiggling from the intense orgasm he just reached. 

Obscene noise of bodies smacking and sweet tightness squeezing around him, finally it hits him too. The man lets out low growl as he is releasing his full load of orgasm. He keeps pushing in, making sure it’s all milked out till the last drop. 

 

He collapses beside Peter as he pants like never before, it was very intense. 

Peter’s body is still quivering all over from the afterglow, his skin is hot and glowing, he feels like he is sent to another universe and back. He didn’t even have to stroke his penis, shit… he never knew this kind of orgasm is possible and it blew him all away. 

 

Ronan closes the distance and kisses him lovingly, passionately between their hot breath. 

“Peter, you’re mine, only mine” 

Peter can only just purrs as Ronan is kissing him, their arms holding on to each other, feeling the other’s hot sweaty skin. 

Their orgasm was intense and it consumes pretty much a lot of energy out of them both, they can pass out like right now. 

But it feels so good, after their coupling their feeling for each other is even more obvious, deep and strong. They are practically lovers now. 

 

They hold on to each other, listen to the other’s heartbeat and breathing, coming down from their orgasm and Peter is the first to fall asleep in the man’s arms. Ronan kisses his hair before closing his eyelids and fall into deep sleep as well. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are intimate with each other  
> Finally Peter got a lover X'D
> 
> I'll try to continue once I can  
> Until then I'll see you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first day as a couple :))))

/

/

/

 

The morning comes,

 

Two bodies nestle with each other, faint sounds of birds and chicken can be heard as well as the gleam of sunrise piercing through the cottage small window. 

Yes, the sun is already up.

 

Sun risen?

 

“The Sun is up?!”

 

Peter immediately gets up from his spot in the bedding as his eyelids caught the glimpse of sunlight piercing through the window.

Ronan is suddenly woken up too because of his blurt out.

 

“Oh my god! I have to feed my animals!” Peter still whines, usually he finishes all of his morning chores at dawn but now?! Holy! His animals must be hungry!

But when he tries to really get up.

 

&%$%$#@@!!$@$$%$$$%$##@!$$%$^$^$$^%$@$!#!!!!!

 

The ache from his lower body stops his train of thoughts including getting up from bed. Peter falls back down and whines like a baby which he actually resembles.

 

“I can’t get up!!” Yep, still whining, 

“Peter are you okay?” Ronan immediately gets hold of him,

“My legs! My ass!” Peter feels like he really wants to cry now, shouldn’t have said yes last night! 

“Calm down, it’s okay” Ronan tries to calm him down, holding him close in his arms kinda helps,

“I have to feed my animal since even before dawn but the sun has already risen now. The sheep might be hangry and break the fence again” 

Hangry is hungry and angry putting together and Peter doesn’t want to deal with hangry animal.

“I’ll do it for you, you stay and rest here” Ronan offers,

“You will?”

“Yes, just tell me what exactly I have to do”

 

Peter tells him all of his morning routine that he has to follow, Ronan gets up from their bed and looks for his clothes that was taken off last night. Peter just blinks, the man naked body looks good even if he still looks like he doesn’t fully wake up. 

“Go on sleeping, I’ll be right back” Ronan gives a peck on Peter’s lips before he leaves the cottage,

Peter lays back on his bed, holding a blanket covering half of his redden face.

 

Holy shit! That was really happening! They had sex! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

 

Peter squirms in his bedding. Shit….his sorry ass is still aching but….it also felt so good especially when Ronan pushed in and hit the right spot.

What is he thinking?!?! His crimson red face can have steam out right now. 

So erm...they are like...like...lovers already right? Shit….Peter never had this kind of experience before and it’s pretty new to him. Like his dads used to say? It will happen naturally. Hmm….yep very naturally he didn’t even protest it, Peter Quill, you’re so eager to be in love.

Anyway, he still doesn’t really believe it, he’s having a lover, they are lovers for real? The man even offers to do his chores instead of him because Peter has difficulty getting out of bed. So damn embarrassing and so damn heartwarming at the same time. He’s such a gentleman. 

 

Alright, maybe for now he should start with cleaning their bedding first…? And prepare some breakfast too, when Ronan is back he must be hungry. 

Gosh… each step out of his bed is so agonizing but….it’s bearable and it’s all worth it. Yep...he will admit that.

 

/

 

Ronan doesn’t only offer to do Peter’s morning chores, he would do his chores for the whole day and Peter is grateful. All he has to do is cleaning their bedding and hang them in front of the cottage so it will be dry before tonight.

Later that evening, Peter is stirring the soup in the pot and grilling some meat as dinner. Ronan is washing himself outside the cottage as he finishes all the farm work. It was quite handful but manageable, only that he has to avoid the ducks that getting too close to him, he still doesn’t really trust them. What if they found out what he has done to their master. 

Ronan enters the cottage while he’s drying himself with the cloth.

 

“Erm...dinner is ready” Peter tells him as he’s sitting by the fireplace heating the soup, 

“Alright, I’m starving” Ronan sits down next to him, 

He should be, doing all the chores until late evening like this. 

“Eat a lot, you must be hungry” Peter pours him a bowl of soup and a handful of food, 

“Thank you” 

And they start eating quietly,

“How...how is everything?” Peter begins the conversation finally, it’s awkward to just eat and listen to the burning firewood, 

“Everything is good. The animals are fed, the growing crops looking good, shouldn’t be any problem” said Ronan as he sips the soup, 

“Alright, sounds good” Peter keeps eating too, 

 

Shit….why are they behaving like a couple now! 

One goes out working in the farm and the other prepares the meals! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Peter can’t help blushing with the idea, they still can’t really look directly at each other, or maybe just him? 

Then he hears soft chuckling,

 

“What are you laughing at?” 

“At you of course, you’re making difficult face again”

“No, I’m not”

“It’s okay, you look cute with that”

“!!!!!”

Gosh...this man has to stop! What’s with those smooth words and still pretends like everything is totally normal?! He is such a criminal, what Peter has got himself into. 

“Sweet words won’t make you less guilty, you know?” Peter pouts,

“Guilty of what? Of making love to you?”

Peter can just look at him accusingly but doesn’t have words for him,

“I’ll stew you the more bitter medicine, trust me”

“Please no, I want to heal not die along the way” 

Peter smirks, like he has some kind of victory, small one is fine. 

 

“How is your body?”

Oops! Jackpot question.

“It’s okay….”

“Really? Is it still hurting? Any pain somewhere?” 

Shit, the man looks like he’s really worried about him and that’s pretty hot. 

“It’s just some aching but not too much...it’s bearable” Yep, Peter said that, his cheeks turn warm, 

“Alright, good to know”

Stop with that handsome smile already pleaseeeeee. 

 

“And...and...how are the horses? Are they surprised that he don’t see me today?” 

“They’re….okay. You have nothing to worry about” 

“Good then” 

If Ronan said so then he has nothing to worry about, he will visit them tomorrow when he can walk more properly. 

“The duck approached me when I was trying to feed them, they made me uncomfortable” 

“What? They just want their food, don’t be too paranoid” 

Peter laughs thinking of a large man like Ronan trying to walk away from the herd of ducks, it’s so hilarious. 

“I don’t think they like me” Yep, still worried.

“You’ll be okay, don’t worry” 

Peter offers him a lot of food because he works hard today despite his own injury, maybe he succeeded it already. 

 

/

 

“Your wounds look really good, handsome. Maybe you’ll fully heal in these few days” 

Peter is applying herbs on his wounds that look quite dry and almost heal already, 

“....did you just call me a nickname again?” Ronan smirks,

“well...I see nothing bad with it” Peter pouts as he wraps his arm, 

“No” Ronan leans in and kisses his pouting lips because they’re just too irresistible, Peter’s face color risen up immediately,

“What are you doing?” Peter complains, not really, he’s more surprised,

“I see nothing bad with it”

“!!!!!!” 

“You’re teasing me huh” Peter’s narrowing his eyes, he tries to make it look serious but it’s just so cute, like an angry little kitty, 

“I wouldn’t dare” Yep, still playing innocent and smiling his wicked handsome smirk, 

 

“I will make you the ultimate medicine consists of 24 kinds of absurdly bad flavour herbs you will never forget” Peter murmurs and spreads all the cold evil aura, 

“Please….don’t do that to me. I will die, my love” Ronan decides he should give in, for now.

Peter’s having his head up high, finally the man knows his place. But….did he just call him ‘my love’?

So they will actually do this? Peter’s nickname for Ronan is ‘Handsome’ and Ronan’s to Peter is ‘My love’. Shoot...too damn cute, he can’t. 

“Okay, it’s done” Peter finishes wrapping his arm, 

“Maybe tomorrow you don’t need wrapping anymore” 

“Thank you, my love” He leans in and kisses Peter again,

Shit, his lips on his feel so good, so he allows it, maybe a little. 

 

“Hmm….stop” Peter protests as hot lips are nibbling his cheek and neck now, and his strong arms also holding him close, don’t give him a chance to get away. 

Those lips are sealed again and they are having very loving kiss. Shit...Ronan’s kiss is so good, so hot that it makes his body heat up. 

“What are you doing? You wanna do it again?” Finally Peter’s got chance to speak, Ronan’s hands are all naughty under Peter’s clothes, Goshhhhhhhh.

“And why not?” 

“It still hurt! I can’t do it again” Peter protests, even though his every inch is all trembling with arousal, 

“Let me see”

“!!!! You can’t just see it! Pervert!” Peter stuffs a pillow right into Ronan’s face,

“Oof” Ronan’s has never been stuffed in the face by pillow before, this is interesting. 

 

“I just want to check your condition, what’s pervert about that” Ronan’s looming all over him now, even with a pillow between them, 

“You can’t just check people’s intimate part!” 

“We have done more than just checking last night”

“!!!!” Peter’s face is crimson red now, 

“Come on now, I just want to check how your body is?” 

Then Peter’s legs are already up and the pillow is stuff under his butt instead, what?!

Peter winces as warm fingers caressing his entrance, damn ittttttttt. 

“It’s not red or swollen but you said it still hurts?” 

Peter reluctantly nods, hiding his red face behind his own clothes that was opened up all the way, 

Ronan looks at shivering Peter then sighs, 

“Okay then, let’s wait until you’re comfortable with it” 

 

Hmm? Ronan is not on top of him anymore. His face slowly pokes up from his clothes that he used to cover his face. Peter thought he would just eat him alive but Ronan’s actually willing to stop when Peter says no, really? Even though he is painfully hard, yep Peter saw that, wouldn’t have missed it out of everything in the world. 

Gosh...he’s such a good man. 

 

“Erm...is it really okay?” Peter asks with small voice, 

“Of course, let’s just go to sleep” Ronan kisses his forehead then lays himself down but he wouldn’t face Peter. Afraid he might not be able to restrain himself seeing Peter right beside him, right now he would just take care of himself. 

Looking at Ronan’s back and Peter feels dilemma inside him.

 

“What?!” Ronan almost jumps as suddenly a mysterious helping hand touches him, his private part to be exact.

“You’re so hard” Peter still has a heart to comment, 

Yes, hard like rock and so full in his grip. 

“What are you doing? Get your hand off” 

“You can touch my intimate part and I can’t touch yours?” 

“Peter, I’m serious. If you don’t want it then you better behave. I can’t guarantee I won’t force myself on you” Ronan is using his serious tone now, 

Really? After he tries so hard to restrain himself and Peter just touches his manhood as he pleases like this?

“I just wanna…..give you a blowjob” 

Yep, he said it. Even though Peter can’t let Ronan fuck him now but he can definitely give the man a blowjob. After he works instead of him in his farm and everything he’s done for Peter. The man really deserves a good blowjob or two.

 

“....You can?” Ronan isn’t sure if he should let Peter do that, does he know what exactly a blowjob is? 

Peter nods and doesn’t wait for Ronan’s permission, he bends down and swallows it into his mouth,

“Easy, easy” Ronan is shocked but also glad that Peter is willing to do this for him, 

Peter got only the head in his mouth and Ronan groans with pleasure already, his hand touches the silky golden locks lovingly, 

Peter has never done it but he has seen it, yep he did. Thanks his dads for such visual educational demonstration with real sound and action. Anyway, now he’s licking from the base up to the tip, his tongue teases with the top of it and Ronan groans,

“Naughty little one” Ronan chuckles darkly, 

Peter is sloppy, obviously he has no experience but he’s willing to try his best and he looks absolutely stunning in Ronan’s eyes right now. 

Ronan is warm and big, he tastes so raw and manly just like the man himself. Peter thought it was weird at first but he totally doesn’t mind it now especially when the man is panting and moaning like he’s experiencing the pleasure of his life. Peter is willing to give the man a blowjob anytime now, as long as it makes him feel good.

 

He keeps sucking on tip of it while his hand massaging the base. Shit, the boy really knows what he’s doing and Ronan keeps breathing hard as his face getting hot too. He’s trying so hard not to fuck Peter’s mouth back up afraid he might choke, just trying to give him more time to adjust. 

Then Peter tries to go deeper, his lips are stretched and he feels the nudge at his throat. Ronan groans and his head falls back down as he closes his eyes, experiencing the pleasure. He repeats it few more times, trying to remember what makes blowjob feel so good and he is eager to comply. 

Ronan is already very hard and aroused, it’s not hard at all to come. 

 

“Peter, I’m going to come” He warns, 

Peter lets it out of his mouth with a very obscene wet sound, his lips are all plump red and wet with his own saliva, it looks absolutely glorious. 

“You’re gonna come?” His voice is even little hoarse now, 

“Yes” If Peter still wants to stay there, he’s very welcome, but if not then he better moves,   
So yep, Peter swallows it back and this time he keeps sucking on it. If the man is going to come, he must come because of Peter’s hard work. 

Good grace, Peter is unbelievable. Then it starts to hit him, Ronan’s hand on Peter’s head is gripping at his hair but not too hard, just try to make him still then Peter feels the hot liquid is spurt inside his mouth and hit his throat. 

Now Peter has to let go of it because everything is flooding out of his mouth and it’s messy. Shit, he never tasted a man’s cum before, it’s a bit bitter and salty and sweet altogether, but it’s not bad at all. His hand is still working making sure the last drop is spent. Shit, he really makes the man come and he’s secretly proud of it. 

 

Ronan pulls him up and they’re having very loving kiss in their bedding. The man tasted his own cum in Peter’s mouth and it’s too damn erotic. They hold on to each other tightly.

“What am I going to do with you, my naughty one” He murmurs against his lips, 

“I just...wanna make you feel good” Peter mutters back, still whimpering from the man’s hot wet kiss. 

“That was really good” Ronan sincerely compliments, he never thought Peter is capable of and willing to do this for him and now he’s a very happy man.

“Okay” Peter blushes a little, holding on to the man, 

He wants to show Ronan that he can make him feel good too, that’s what lovers do to each other right? 

 

“Maybe you should wash your face” Ronan chuckles, he wishes Peter could see his own face right now. White creamy liquid here and there.

“Yeah? Maybe you too” Peter pokes on the man’s lips, he kisses him so he doesn’t look much different from him maybe.

“Don’t suck my finger” 

Hot tongue is playing with his finger. Shit, the man is so naughty. 

“Let’s go wash our faces together and go to sleep” Ronan doesn’t forget to give his hand another kiss, 

“Agree” 

 

So they wash their faces and mouth and come back to bed. Holding on to each other until they fall asleep together.

 

Another night full of love for this newly couple.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the love continue X'D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)))

/

/

/

 

Next morning,

 

Peter’s eyes widen with shock as he goes into the barn to visit the horses. Because the black horse who supposed to be in his stable just magically appears in Milano’s stable and the two horses are now even nestling with each other.

 

“What?!” He blurts out, 

The two horses immediately get up with panic, as if they’re being caught by parents doing something secretly. 

“Why are you in this stable? What is going on?” Peter goes into the stable immediately, he looks at those guilty horse faces then some realization hits him, he quickly goes checking on his baby girl by lifting her tail up.

“!!!” He’s shocked as the evidence is clearly seen, 

“I’mma cut your dick off” Fire fuming behind him with menacing aura, 

He left them together only for few days and the Casanova horse here already mated her?! Unforgiven!! 

Aster neighs loudly as if screaming for help. 

“Peter, Peter hold on. Please don’t sterilize him, he’s a war horse” Ronan quickly intervenes while the gigantic horse is trying to hide behind his master, neighing softly in fear. 

“I left my baby girl here only for few days and he mated her already!” Yep, still very very angry like a protective dad. Who would have thought he would just jumped in here, for da love of Christ! 

“Please….I’m sure they love each other” Ronan still pleads,

“How could you know!” 

Shit….Peter being angry is the last thing in the world he wants to deal with, even the majestic war horse like Aster is whimpering, fear for his manhood. 

Angry protective Peter is truly very intimidating. Even the great knight and war horse cannot handle him. 

But then Milano brushes her face with Peter. 

 

“What?” 

She keeps brushing her face and neighing softly to calm him down before slowly walks up to trembling Aster, but really, Ronan has never seen Aster being this frightened. Peter really is powerful. They brush their faces together in a very calm loving way.

“....you love him?” Peter asks,

The beautiful white horse neighs softly before coming back to brush her face with her daddy, to ensure him that everything is alright and there’s no need to be upset.

Peter finally sighs heavily, 

“Looks like your horse just won her over” 

Both Ronan and Aster sigh in relief, yes, a horse can sigh. Finally Peter has calmed down, his massacre aura is gradually vanished.

 

“See, I told you they’re in love” Ronan puts his arms around Peter, so damn relieved that he and his horse won’t likely to be poisoned, maybe. 

“You both human and horse totally can’t be trusted” Peter mutters, glaring at both of them. 

Ronan made a move on him and his horse made a move on his horse too?! Unbelievable! 

But then, as he sees the way his girl is calm and brushing her face with the black horse. She’s in love. Alright, as long as she is happy, he’s happy too. 

“Alright girl, if you love this guy then I got nothing to say” Peter pets his horse face and her silky white mane.

“You take good care of my girl, alright?” 

Peter tells the war horse, sounds a bit threatening. Aster just neighs softly, he wouldn’t dare to disobey Peter, clearly he’s on top of the hierarchy now. 

 

Aster’s horse vision ⇒ He obeys his master ⇒ His master obeys Peter ⇒ Therefore, Aster obeys Peter too. 

Important note : Angry Peter = The most powerful form can’t be reckoned with. 

 

“Let me do all the work. Aster will help too” Ronan quickly volunteers, hopefully to make him in a better mood. 

“Nah...it’s okay” Yep, Peter’s still in a bad mood,

“Come on” He puts his arms around him,

“Don’t” Peter says ‘don’t’ but he doesn’t really squirm out of the man’s embrace, ‘cause it feels good even when he’s not in a good mood, yep.

“You can take Milano for the walk, Aster and I will do all the work” 

“.....alright” Peter pouts, 

Well, it’s kinda actually nice if he doesn’t have to do any hard work, his body still prefers some rest. 

“Come on, Aster” Ronan quickly takes Aster out with his leash. His healing condition needs some movement and Ronan will make sure to make him work hard, he almost got both his horse ass and his master in trouble. 

The two horses still look at each other before parting, grossly sweet. 

Peter sighs as they are out of sight.

 

“What were you thinking? City men can’t be trusted you know?” He pets his horse but she just keeps brushing her face with him. Fine, how could he stay angry with this.

“He has some girlfriends back there too, his human told me” 

Well...like Peter can say anything about it, Ronan already has 18 lovers too. He sighs again, starts to doubt whether it’s a good decision to take the man and his horse in. 

 

……’Peter I love you’......

 

That faint voice is still clear on his memory, his face blushes immediately. 

Only he said ‘love’ and Peter gave himself to him already, Peter Quill you’re so doomed.

 

“I’m sure he confessed his love in horse language with his handsome horse face to you too” Peter talks about Aster, really. 

“Alright girl, let’s go for a walk, shall we” 

He takes Milano out since someone offers to work for both of them so he and his horse will just chill today. Maybe he will prepare some lunch picnic for Ronan so he doesn’t have to come all the way back to the cottage for it…. Shoot, so worried about his well being, yes Peter you’re hopelessly in love with him too. 

 

/

/

/

 

Later that night,

 

“Since you work for me today so I got time to pick all the ingredients for your new herbal mix” 

That’s a heartwarming welcome speech for Ronan who worked hard all day once he entered the cottage after bath. He eyes that pot with such fear in his heart.

“I even added more stuff” Peter’s still stirring the pot cheerfully, 

“You said I have to finish the last pot and that’s it” Yep, a grown man who’s also a brave warrior is whining like a kid. 

“Come on, it’s for your own good” 

Ronan has never been this sure in his entire life that Peter is having fun with this. 

 

“Try it” Peter pours it in a small bowl and offers to him, actually pushing into his face.

“My love, please. I’ll die if I take anymore of it” Ronan is dead serious, 

Peter must still be angry about the incident of their horses and now Ronan has to pay the price, he wants to sob.

“.....I’ve spent time all day to make it……” Peter’s face turns sad as the man refuses it,

 

Holy Mary, 

 

Ronan immediately takes the bowl and finishes it in a blink, if he just lets it flow down without making contact with his tongue then it should be okay. But wait, it tastes a bit different. 

“It’s sweet” He comments, and not so hard to drink anymore,

“See? I told you. I added some berries and fruit juice in it since you’re so whining” Peter looks proud with his own creation of recipe,

So Peter is always considerate of him having hard time consuming the bitter medicine that he comes up with the way to make it easier to drink. 

Ronan leans in to kiss him immediately,

 

“What are you doing?” Peter is startled, but doesn’t really resist the warm lips, 

“Thank you, for always taking care of me” Warm lips still linger on his cheek,

“I just don’t want to hear you whine” Peter blushes, then both of them are already down on the bedding, 

“Hey! What about dinner?!” Peter squirms, a little, 

“Some dessert before dinner” 

Peter = Dessert? His hot cheeks blush immediately.

“Aren’t you hungry?!” Still trying to squirm, but shit his lips feel so good. 

“I’m hungry for you”

“!!!” 

 

But then his kiss and his touch starts to feel really good on his body, especially when the man is totally naked above him, the long clothes that serves as a towel on his waist is already on the floor. 

Peter starts kissing him back and holding on to him, his solid muscles feel sooooooooooo good! Each finger of his hands can’t stop touching and squeezing in it. 

Then, that was taken as a yes. 

His clothes is taken off in the next second. 

 

“Ronan….” 

His voice moaning his name and whimpering in each touch, that is such a turn on. He presses his lips hard on his neck and Peter whimpers even more. 

Shit, they’re both hard already because it keeps rubbing. 

“Can I?” 

Peter feels warm finger caressing his entrance,

“...yeah maybe” He mumbles softly, it doesn’t hurt anymore so it should be okay and...Peter actually kinda want it. 

It’s just them alone in the nighttime like this, what to expect. 

Lovers would make love of course.

 

“Ah!” Peter winces as his already lubricated entrance is slowly breached opened, is it bigger than last time? Is it even possible?

“Relax, my love” Ronan is patiently working his way in, trying hard not to hurt his loved one, his warm loving voice calling Peter his love.   
Yes, that actually helps. 

Peter is finally relaxed enough until Ronan is all the way in. Shit...he’s in so deep, he feels hot up to his lower stomach already. 

“...My love” Ronan bends down to kiss him while mumbling his love, 

Peter holds on to him tightly, kissing those nibbling lips back before moaning as the upper body starts moving, 

“Ro...Ronan……” Peter moans uncontrollably as well as his body starts wriggling, 

Shit...that is the right spot. 

As soon as his body welcomes the intrusion, he starts to experience the pleasure of his life. 

 

Ronan is lost in ecstasy already, Peter’s warmth and tightness feel so damn good. The fact that they’re newly in love and Peter is moaning his name out of pleasure is taking him so close to heaven. His shivering lover is such a beautiful sight to see and his every part is so alluring to touch.

He is going crazy. 

“!!!” Peter holds on to the man tightly as he feels each thrust harder and shit it hits to the damn point. Damn it!

“...not so hard” He whimpers, his body isn’t getting used to handle that level of intensity yet, 

“...sorry…” Ronan bends down and kisses him again, one hand caresses Peter’s silky locks of hair as he goes softer and slower, his eyes closed as he experiences the sensation of each drag, each squeeze. He even starts panting now. 

 

Their bodies rubbing, pressing with each other. Fueling their passion within even more. Making love like they’re alone in this world. 

Peter is panting, moaning, whimpering in each thrust.

Gosh...it feels so good. Like ‘nothing he has ever experienced before’ good. He doesn’t want to admit it but...the man’s dick feels really good, yep. 

This is only their second time and he’s driving Peter senseless already. 

So this is what making love is like. Two people loving each other and being together. The overwhelming feeling that’s filling up his heart. Oh my god, this is love. He just realizes that he loves this man. 

The feeling of being made love to by the loved one is indescribable. 

 

“Ronan, I love you” Peter mumbles as he looks at the man through his watery eyes,

“!!” Ronan is taken aback by Peter’s sudden confession of love, the next thing he knows, he comes with low growling.

Each thrust burying his seed in deep.

They both pants, especially Ronan who’s trying to get hold of himself, still feeling like he’s lost in the white world of ecstasy. 

“You’ve come?” asks Peter,

“Yeah...thanks to you” He kisses him,

 

“Did you come too?” The man’s worried that he left Peter unfinished and it’s quite a little bit...embarrassing. 

“Maybe…? I don’t know” Peter answers truthfully, he doesn’t know if he’s already come but overall it feels good. 

“....let’s do it again” But after he rests of course, for the love of God. 

“What? No...it’s okay. I feel good, it feels good” Peter assures him, he got a feeling that Ronan might feel embarrassed that he suddenly comes. Peter is willing to tell him that it’s totally fine.

“And I don’t think I can take anymore of your big dick tonight” Peter breathes out heavily as he slumps down on their bedding. He’s already quite tired, handling this man’s strength and stamina isn’t an easy job. 

“Speaking about it, how long are you planning to stay in there, take it out already” Peter half teases half serious as he pats the muscular shoulder, 

And then he feels it, the warm girth sliding out with pool of white seed released inside him flowing out like a broken pipe, shit.

 

“I have to wash the bedding again” Peter whines, he’s thinking of putting some clothes underneath them next time so he doesn’t have to clean their bedding too often. 

“I’ll help you” Ronan’s lips are already on his, 

“Stop” Peter giggles as warm lips still teasing on his face, 

Ronan has never imagined he would suddenly come like that, only because Peter says he loves him. Damn...he’s really falling in deep and he doesn’t even know how to cope with it.

“I love you too, Peter” 

Then, he sees the most beautiful smile appear on Peter’s face.

“You better, handsome” Peter puts his arms around his neck and gives a peck on his lips, 

And they hold on to each other.

 

“....yes” Peter mutters softly against the man’s lips, 

“What?”

“You once asked me do I believe in fate”

“........” 

“The answer is yes” 

 

He thinks he starts to believe in fate now. That brought this man into his life. 

 

They hold on to each other until their bodies decide that some energy is needed to compensate the spent one. 

 

Their dinner tonight never tasted better.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	9. Chapter 9

/

/

/

 

Laundry day,

 

Peter got pile of clothes to wash these days, doesn’t really know why. Maybe because there is one more person wearing his clothes and they use clothes to wipe this and that, yep. 

Ronan offers to help thou, their horses can enjoy some sightseeing in the woods too. 

So right now, both of them are washing clothes in the stream not too far away from his ranch. 

Ronan even bares his top that Peter has to roll his eyes, show off… but such a good view to see.  
Their horses are resting nearby. 

 

It has been 2 weeks already since they are together. 

They live together, take care of each other. Peter takes care of his well being and cooks him food while Ronan helps him with all the farm work. They’re just like a couple living together. It just happens naturally Peter doesn’t even realize it. 

They fit in perfectly, not in an explicit meaning thou, maybe a little.

 

Two weeks ago Peter was still a very very single farm boy living with his animals. But now? He’s got himself a lover who’s also a knight, a super hot one. He came with his war horse who also mated with his mare Milano. Now both him and his baby girl are not single anymore.  
How did it happen? He totally has no idea. It reminds him of something he’s once asked his dad.

 

/

 

‘How did you guys get together?’ A much younger Peter asked his dads,

‘You answer him’ Yondu managed to avoid answering his son by quickly went out to take care of the farm, he’s not very good at talking about this kind of stuff.

It was only Kraglin left and his son looked at him with a pair of green eyes, expecting for an answer.

‘We met through our relatives’ Kraglin said truthfully,

‘I mean how did you know he would be your husband’

Hmm…..that was a good question.

 

‘It just happened naturally, son. When you meet the right one, you’d know immediately. Your heart will tell you that’ 

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes, someday you’ll know’ His dad pets his hair lovingly,

 

/

 

The right one huh?

Well….Peter isn’t very sure if this is the case for him because practically he has never met ANYONE until this ONE wandered aimlessly in the woods and he happened to find him, together with his horse of course. 

He looks at the wounds on the man’s body, they already healed, and the man looks like he hasn’t been injured at all. What a strong spirit. 

 

“What are you thinking?” 

“....I’m just checking your wounds, they look good. Maybe you can soak yourself in this stream if you want to” 

Ronan takes a look at his arm, Peter is probably right. And the chilling stream in this peaceful woods looks really nice to be soaked in.

“Bathing here shall be nice, let’s finish the work then” 

They are hanging the washed clothes on branches when Peter notices the horses. Aster got a branch of flower in his mouth and he’s offering it to Milano, wooooooooooh.

 

“Ronan, look at them” Peter can’t believe his eyes,

“Did your horse just picked flower for my girl? Holy...he’s so smart” 

Milano looks contented, she brushes her face with the stallion. Even their human have to coo, 

“Wow...he knows how to charm his mate, even better than his human” 

Ronan turns to Peter immediately,

“Really? If you want flower you can just tell me” 

“Nah...I’m just kidding” Peter chuckles, happy he can tease the man.

But then strong arms just grab him and lift him up.

“What are you doing?!” 

“Let’s swim then” 

“Wait waitwaitwait!” 

Too late, they both already jump into the stream with splash, fully clothes.

“What are you doing?! I need some dry clothes to wear too!” Peter yells, totally wet from head to toe.

“Just hang them with others, they’ll get dried too” Ronan is still laughing hard, succeeded at teasing his mate. 

So Peter has to take off his clothes and grumpily washes it while Ronan is swimming around like a little boy, unbelievable. 

 

“The water feels really nice” The last time he fully enjoyed himself in the open water like this is when he was a teenager. It has to be during summer because his hometown is colder than here. Right here the weather is warm, it’s just perfect. 

Peter is about to go up and hang his clothes when two strong arms pull him back, Peter yelps.

“Do it later, enjoy the water with me” 

“You’re unbelievable” Peter groans, 

But how can he resist a soaking wet hot naked body right here, totally can’t. 

Their clothes are left on the rocky shore and two lovers start making out already, yep really can’t resist that. 

 

/

/

 

Two bodies nestling with each other on a dry long clothes, the only one that they got left. Arms holding each other and legs tangled, listening to the peaceful sound of the stream. 

 

“What are you thinking” Now it’s Peter’s turn to ask, 

They’re laying together in this beautiful nature and still the man looks like his mind is somewhere else.

“....I was thinking of my people...my troops” Ronan tells him honestly, there’s no need to conceal it.

“.....I see” 

They become quite for a moment,

“You know, actually your wounds are all healed if you need to go then you can go….” Peter finally says it out,

“You want to kick me out already?” Ronan teases,

“Yeah” Peter pouts, he looks like a blowfish that Ronan has to laugh,

 

“And take your horse with you, we’ll be okay” Peter turns his back to Ronan, totally looks okay.

“Peter” Ronan puts his arm around him,

Actually Peter knows that one day Ronan has to leave him but still they got themselves into this relationship, but like either of them could resist it. 

“We’ll be back” He whispers behind his ear,

“....can you promise?” 

“.....if you want me to promise then you have to turn to face me, let me see your eyes when we talk” 

Peter then slowly turns back to him, his eyes are already watery. Ronan’s hand places on his face,

 

“Peter, my love, my only one” Ronan begins,

“I am burden with my own duty as the protector of my country and people. Once I’ve fulfilled my deeds, I will come back to you” 

“And don’t die” Peter adds,

“Peter….”

“Missing some part is fine but please be alive” Peter still has mood to make joke, 

Ronan leans in closer to him,

“Even if I have to crawl my way back here, I will do it” He says against Peter’s lips, 

Peter’s eyes close and they’re already kissing. Seal the promise.

 

“Where are you touching” Peter murmurs against the man’s lips as he feel warm hand groping his ass, even more his fingers travelling in he has to moan,

“You’re still loose and wet. Let’s do it again” 

Looks like one round of lovemaking is not enough. 

So yes, they begin again, lovers’ kiss, touch, and intimate moments. 

 

/

/

 

On their way back to the ranch,

 

Aster’s walking alongside Milano behind their owners suddenly his sense picks up something, he walks forward and signaling his master.

“What’s going on?” Peter asks with the stallion’s odd behavior,

“I think he senses something isn’t right in your ranch, probably some intruder” Ronan comments, looks totally serious,

“What? How could that be?” Peter has never had any intruder at all except for this one that he found and brought to the ranch himself,

“Just….stay behind” Ronan lets Aster go, he’s the best war horse and he’s always sharp with his instinct, 

“Is it my dads?” Peter comments, but it’s unlikely because they just left two months ago and would probably come back around next harvest season. 

“We’ll see” 

 

Then they suddenly hear Aster neighing loudly with his front legs already up, threatening the uninvited guests in the farm.

 

“Woh woh hold on!!” One of the intruders trying to calm him down, 

But before Aster could stomp on those poor bastards, he starts to feel that some of them are actually familiar, 

Peter is shocked that his ranch is being intruded and Ronan is already up there with his horse,

 

“Your majesty” All of them are already on their knee once they see Ronan, 

“Korath...my general, how did you find this place” Ronan is very very surprised to actually see his right hand here, 

“We track all the traces we could find from you and your horse, your majesty. You’re safe, this is truly a blessing” 

Korath is praising the sky as if thanking someone up there, maybe his God. 

“We were tracing until we found this farm. We were thinking of asking for some information but couldn’t find anybody here until your royal horse appeared to scare us, your majesty” Korath explains, he’s completely relieved that his life owner is alive and safe.

Korath is from original tribe in Africa that Ronan saved from being sold as slave, he has sworn his loyalty to him ever since. He’s expert in many tribal fighting technique including tracing in the woods, finally he found his majesty and Ronan wouldn’t expect less from him.

 

“Finally we found you, our army will rise again, my lord” Korath and few more men who follow him in this tracing mission bow on the ground with a fist on their chest, the act of absolute loyalty. 

Suddenly Ronan has grim look on his face,

He’s happy to see his men but it also means, that it’s time for him to return to his troop. His real life.

“....is everything okay?” Peter finally decided to approach when he thinks there’s no more danger, Ronan seems to know these people.

“Peter, these are my men. This is Korath, my right hand” Ronan introduces them, 

“This is Peter, he saved me” 

“My lord’s lifesaver, we as a whole country is forever in debt” Korath even bows to him, 

Peter is making weird face with their weird words, why have to be that formal?!

 

“Okay…..good that you know each other then. So erm...are you in a hurry, if not you can stay here for tonight” Peter offers good-naturedly, 

“That is very kind of you but we need to inform this wonderful news of our king….” 

“Actually you must be tired, let’s rest and we will discuss about everything tonight”

Ronan cuts Korath off, 

Korath is a smart man, he can read that his majesty has something to solve by himself.

“Yes, my lord” He bows then orders the few others to set for the camp,

 

“Wow….they came all the way here to look for you, looks like you’re really important” Peter teases,

“A little” Ronan has small smile,

“So it means...you will have to leave soon...right?” His voice becomes softer,

“Let’s talk about that tonight, after I’ve discussed with my men”

Then they coax each other into the cottage, Peter suddenly feels his heart sink because the reality has come to remind him...that the man has to leave.

 

/

/

 

Later that night,

 

“After the explosion, our troop needed to fall back to our cantonment but never back down. We still have strong spirit that you will come back to lead us, my lord” 

Korath reports, 

They are discussing in the barn with a small fireplace surrounded by a bunch of animal, totally private. Other men are devouring fresh food prepared by Peter to welcome Ronan’s hungry soldiers, they’re totally grateful. 

Ronan just listens to all the report calmly, it is inevitable for him to go because his army needs him. 

“We set off in the morning” Ronan has made decision,

“Yes, my lord” 

 

/

 

Ronan walks back to the cottage with dilemma within himself but he will have to do it. He has to properly say goodbye to Peter….

Once he enters the cottage, the fireplace is still on and the food looks untouched, Peter’s still waiting for him to have dinner together. 

 

“Hey….you’re back” Peter is folding and putting his clothes in its place,

“Yeah” Ronan approaches, 

“Did you have dinner with your men already?” Peter asks, still has his back to Ronan,

“No….” 

“Have some then, before it gets cold”

“Peter…..” Ronan comes close and holds him from behind, 

And they hold on to each other like that for quite some time,

 

“When are you leaving?” Peter’s voice shaken, as well as sniffling, 

“In the morning….” 

“Alright”

“Turn to me, please…”  
Peter then lets himself being turned to face the man, trails of tears on his cheeks and his eyes are already swollen, how long has he been crying. 

They hold on to each other, he lets Peter cry onto his chest without saying anything.

No words can ever describe their feeling right now. 

 

/

/

 

In the morning,

 

Korath and his men are waiting for their lord in front of the cottage.

Inside, Ronan is already in full armour that Peter helps putting on for him. 

 

“Peter, I want you to keep this” Ronan offers something to him, 

It is a ring. A big blue diamond carved onto the silver band of a dragon guarding the stone. 

“A ring?” Peter asks, his eyes still swollen,

“My father’s ring. It was passed along our bloodline. It signifies the heir” 

“Then….it must be very important then” Peter is shocked, why would Ronan leave something so important with him.

“So it means….that I will surely come back for it” Ronan whispers as he looks right into Peter’s eyes, confirming his words.

“Alright….” Peter understands the meaning, it actually makes him feel good that Ronan would entrust something so important with him.  
To ensure him that he will come back for it.

“I want you to keep this too” Peter takes off a necklace from his neck, it is a silver cross pendant.

“This is the only thing my mother left me” 

Ronan lets Peter put it around his neck, 

 

“Be safe, okay?” Peter’s eyes getting watery again,

“My love, my only one. No matter where I be, please know that my heart is always with you” 

Then they seal their lips, their goodbye kiss, for now.

 

Ronan walks out of the cottage to his waiting men, they’re on their knees once their lord is present.

Aster brushing his face with Milano before he walks up to his master. The soldiers have to serve their country even if he’s just a horse, he’s royal war horse and this is his royal duty.

 

“Your majesty” Korath lifts something above him to his lord,

It is a gold battle crown. He lost it during the commotion. 

Ronan puts it on his head, he is back to his duty since this moment on. The responsibility of this crown is so heavy, it reminds the bearer why he or she is entitled for it. 

He looks back to the one sending him off in front of the cottage one last time.

 

“Goodbye, my love” 

“Goodbye….” Peter’s voice is close to whispering.

 

He watches Ronan getting on his horse and take off with his men until they are out of sight. 

Peter rushes back into the cottage and collapses on his bedding, crying and choking with himself. 

 

/

_  
“….being apart from your loved one is like your soul is being torn apart, your heart is being torn in two. Because you already give that part to him when he left”_

_Kraglin once told him about people being parted from their loved ones.  
_

/

 

Peter didn’t understand it then but he does now. He feels like he’s dying with the unbearable heartache that’s tearing him apart. How come it’s just so painful to be parted from his loved one. Furthermore, neither of them know when will they get to see each other again. Only their words for each other that guarantee it, their vow.

 

So this is what ‘Love’ is,

It happens once but it lasts as long as one lives.

It can be blissful like heaven, it can be painful like hell.

 

They have spent only two weeks together but the imprint they left on each other would last for a lifetime.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally parted, for now :' (((  
> Please keep on reading till the end.
> 
> Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back as promise! X'D

/

/

/

 

Fire smoke everywhere, dead bodies and blood are all over the place. One man trying to crawl out of the critical spot. His horse just collapsed and died not too far and he’s willing to leave it right there.

This is battlefield, war field. No mercy or anything like that. If his enemy find out that he’s not dead yet……..

Suddenly a horse foot stomps right in front of his face, he slowly glaces up and the image sends horror to his heart.

 

A gigantic black horse with long mane, its bloodthirsty big brown eyes fix on him as it bends down really chills his spine. 

But above of all, the one riding it. Those piercing cold eyes under thick war paint glance down with a crown on his head, he knows he’s as good as dead. He would never forget that fearsome face.

 

“...King Ronan” He murmurs, 

“General...I was almost dead in the trap of yours last time” said low rumbling voice, 

He doesn’t sound angry, just cold, very cold, which is even more spine chilling to be honest. 

But before he can answer, a horse front feet is already on his chest pressing him down on the ground. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” The man screams with the sound of his chest bone cracked as the horse’s whole weight is on him, meant to crush him to dead.

“Please….have mercy!” He still tries to plea even if he’s struggling with the pain. 

“.....Yes, I do have mercy” 

The horse steps back and the man tries to breathe again. 

“I will return you the favor by burning this place to the ground” 

“What?! No NO!” 

The black horse already walks off and the soldiers start pouring black tar all over the place and dead bodies around him.

“No! NOOOOOO!” 

 

Pair of cold blue eyes look at the field of fire, burning both his dead men and enemies but he hardly feels nothing anymore, he just wishes they would rest in peace.

They’re in war and there’s no time to mourn for the loss. If he really wants to make his men’s lives worthwhile, he will have to end this as soon as possible.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

At the cantonment,

 

The King is back and summons his generals to report the situation. They have defeated the enemy’s fleet and killed their general, it is a good progress. 

But then something else catches his eyes, curly locks of gold hair not too far away. Korath has to look at the same direction and found a young soldier helping his friends to the infirmary, he has golden locks of hair. 

 

“Your majesty?” 

The man is back to himself,

“Yes, all of you can go and rest now” 

“Yes, your majesty”

The generals go back to their tents.

 

“Your majesty” Korath is not back to his tent yet as the helpers are taking off the king’s armours,

“Yes, speak” 

“....if you find that young soldier pleasant, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to accompany you tonight”

“I don’t need it” He says no right away, his general nods, 

“Then have a good rest, your majesty” Then Korath excuses himself,

“You all can go take care of the injures, I can bath myself” He tells the helpers and they’re not reluctant to leave at all because this is not the first time his majesty asks to be left alone. 

 

The man soaks himself in the wooden bathtub, there are some scratches on him but nothing serious. No pain or ache is serious for him anymore. 

It has been months already since he left Peter. 

 

He is back on his duty as the king of his people and soldier of the country, battling war almost everyday. He only thinks that the sooner he can finish this, the sooner he can go back to him, if he can make it out alive of course. The enemy is cruel and cunning, they wouldn’t hesitate to use any dirty trick so he has to show them he’s not afraid and he can also be as cruel. 

He rubs his face with soaking wet clothes, trying to wipe out all the war paint. He does it again and again. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees only Peter. 

Would he still be as cheerful as he always be, would he still have the same smile? 

He just misses him so much.

Korath once told him this is called ‘Lovesick’ and maybe he’s right. 

If his royal duty isn’t on his shoulders he would just race back to him already.

But he can’t…..

Peter wouldn’t be proud of his lover who escapes his own duty too. 

All he has to do is getting back to him alive because he already gave his word. His vow. 

 

He kisses the silver cross pendant that he has around his neck. Reminder of the one who gave it to him. 

 

/

/

/

 

A day later,

 

“We have this territory under control, your majesty” 

“Thank you, general Yon-Rogg” He nods,

“Actually….may I speak, your majesty” 

“Alright”

The king always listens to his people and generals, 

“Why don’t we march over to their land and take over” 

Korath looks at him with disapproval and the king just glances up from the war plan on the table. 

“Do you know how many men we require to do that” He simply asks,

“We can have the prisoners go up front, they’re captives anyway” The handsome general says carelessly, 

“We can…but I don’t see any necessity in it. The purpose of our march is to fight off the enemy’s army and defend our land and other’s, not starting another one” 

“But your majesty….”

“I appreciate your concern and enthusiasm, but I wouldn’t call that bravery because losing too many lives in an unnecessary war isn’t one. Now return to your duty” The young King cuts him off, 

The general doesn’t want to back down easily but then the king’s right hand steps in front of him and looks him in the eyes. That’s when he complies to leave.

 

“Always rash, isn’t he” Ronan sits back on his chair, 

“I wouldn’t call that rash, your majesty, I would call that foolish and greedy” Korath comments, doesn’t forget to emphasize the words,

“He’s always like this since he served my father, nothing is a surprise for me” 

The young king knows that general Yon-Rogg is a hotheaded, even cunning and sometimes he doesn’t agree with his king’s decision.

“You’re his king now, if he doesn’t know when to shut up then he shouldn’t keep that tongue” 

“Hotheaded one per day is more than enough, my general” Ronan is always impressed with his right hand’s loyalty. 

“But before you go, I’d like you the arrange a meeting for me and the landlord” He points at the map, 

“The land that we just took back, your majesty” 

“Yes” 

It’s the plateau near the hills that they used to set cantonment few months ago.

“As you wish, your majesty” 

“Thank you”

Then Korath excuses himself, he doesn’t even have to ask for the reason.

 

The king has changed once he came back from the hills, he’s even more determined in his duty and sometimes he looks sad but he covered it right away. As an old intelligent one as Korath is, he knows right away that the king’s heart is already taken and he’s even experiencing lovesick. He even orders some group of soldiers to guard the land, no harm and no one shall go behind those hills. 

Korath once offered to bring the farmer to him but the king declined, said it was not how they do it and it wouldn’t be wise to reveal his existence, they’re in war. Korath understands that, his majesty is the great king of Kingdom of York and his loved one might be used against him. Apparently that person has more power over everything else, over his majesty’s legitimate power. 

 

General Yon-Rogg goes back to his tent and curses angrily, why can’t the young king get the essence of doing wars for once! 

To spread power and take over the lands, make others their colonies of course! 

The father and the son are no different, he tried to work his way up to be a general but these kings are way too peaceful to be an efficient king! Especially when he came back from being lost, he thought his majesty would be lost forever.

It comes to his mind that the king left some groups of soldier guarding the land, especially near the hillside.

He’s wondering what’s so important with that land.

 

/

/

/

 

“Aster”

The king visits his horse one morning, 

It neighs softly as it bends its head to the owner. 

“You miss her, right?” Ronan knows that his horse is more quiet when being left alone so he has to visit him even more often than before, 

It purrs as reply, his big brown eyes are sad but determined. He knows his duty just like his master. 

“I miss him too….” He presses his face with his horse, 

They’re both pathetic helpless men when being apart from their love ones.

“Let’s finish this soon and go back to them” He tells his horse, 

Aster nods and makes a sound as if he understands perfectly what his master says, 

 

“Your majesty” 

“Yes”

“Our soldiers whom we sent to the front line report back that the army has marched up from the south” Korath reports, he also can’t keep the straight tone, 

“And the one who leads the army….is King Kl’rt” 

Ronan’s blood immediately freezes once he hears the name. 

“So he still leads the troops….” Ronan said as if murmuring to himself, 

“Prepare the fleet for battle” He orders sharply, 

“Yes, your majesty”

 

/

/

/

 

Ten years ago,

 

‘Father, Brother, please come back soon’ said the young prince as he saw his father off,

‘You know I always do, son’ The king in his armour smiled to his son,

‘Take care of everything here, Roro’ It was his older brother, Prince Rowen of York, first heir to the throne. He was also in full armour.

‘Okay’ 

‘Good’ He ruffled his younger brother’s hair, 

‘Hey’ Ronan was a bit annoyed but then his brother pulled him into a hug and he wasn’t reluctant to return it. 

His brother was much older and always took care of him. They were always so close. 

 

‘Please be safe, my king’ 

‘I will be back as soon as I can, my queen’ 

They sealed their lips and held on to each other until it was time to march the troop.

Ronan remembered seeing his father and brother off to war few times in his life, only that this time, they did not come back alive. 

 

/

/

/

 

Few years later, 

 

‘Mother please….don’t leave me’ 

The young king was sobbing right beside the bed where the queen was laying, breathing her last breaths. 

‘Ronan...be strong. Be a good king….just like your father… you can do it’ said her breathy voice, she didn’t even possess any lifeforce left in her, only her will.

‘I will….’ 

Then the queen smiled in relief before closing her eyes and never opened them again…..

 

/

/

/

 

Those vivid memories are still fresh on his mind as he thought it wouldn’t affect him anymore. His father always taught him to think of their people and the country first, always do only what you have to do, not what you desire.

But maybe this time, he can do both. 

 

A black horse walks up to the front of the fleet, it’s in full armour as well as its master. The king is focusing, concentrating and he’s even more quiet than usual. 

In front of them are the troop of enemy, infamously known as ruthless and merciless army of King Kl’rt of Wessex from the south. 

And there is the man, riding on a gigantic dark brown horse with red eyes and scars all over. King Kl’rt himself. 

Both horses galloping to the center of the battlefield. 

 

“Young king, I suggest you go back where you’re from, you’re stepping on my land” said an older king with grim face,

“Not anymore, this land belongs to the people of Lekester and it is now under my protection” He replies, 

“....be careful of what you’re asking for, you might have to lose your army and your own life for it. Just like your father and your brother did” 

Ronan just looks right into his eyes, 

“They fought for our kingdom and the people. I am proud of them” 

“And losing their own lives for others, isn’t that too foolish?” The old king scoffs,

“Maybe because we focusing on living together peacefully while you people still behaving like carnivore”

That actually makes his generals who’re accompanying him to the negotiation field almost choke the laughter but trying so hard to hold it. The old king’s face says otherwise, his expression is even darker than before. 

 

“Your horse is beautiful” says the old king, 

“Thank you”

“Maybe his head should be hung on my wall after this, together with your father’s and his eldest son’s” 

Korath already grits his teeth but the young king remains calm. His piercing blue eyes under the war paint say everything. 

“I hate to break it to you but...those are not my father’s and brother’s heads, my men were smart enough not to let you barbarians mess with their bodies so they shuffled the bodies with some others. Their bodies resting in peace in our land and you’re fucking sick” 

The old king’s smug face suddenly changes, is he being played by this young one who barely took the throne few years ago. 

“But maybe this time I can have your head” He wouldn’t back down easily,

“Be my guest”

And the two horses are neighing aggressively, the dark brown horse is even bigger than Aster but he isn’t afraid, even lifting up his front legs in challenging. They hate each other already. 

 

Both kings return to their men. 

“I can’t wait to have that pretty head hung on my wall” The old king spits on his way back, 

Ronan stops in front of his troop, 

 

“My brave soldiers, you’re not just my soldiers but you are my brothers. Remember that we are here to fight for the people and the country that we love. Do not be afraid of the enemy’s larger army, the smaller of our troop, the greater of our victory” 

Ronan walks his horse in front of his troop, 

“Fight with me, I will lead you to the end. Then we will go back to our loved ones” 

Ronan is speaking for everyone and himself, their eyes are gleaming with courage.

 

At the same time the enemy’s troop begins shouting and crashing their weapons. They even have some kind of old hag dancing and chanting black magic like old witch on the back of an african elephant. Really?

“Korath” He calls his right hand,

“Yes, your majesty” 

 

The old witch is still shouting and cursing in alien language for the opponent’s doom until an arrow pierces into her chest. The army suddenly stops as the body falls down from the elephant’s back to the ground, even her eyes are left opened.

 

“We are sensitive people and we cannot stand that witch, I’m terribly sorry. At least I’ve done the poor elephant a favor” 

The young king gestures as if the enemy would hear him, 

“Thank you, my general” 

Korath is the best archer when he has to be. 

“I’d like to ask for that elephant after the battle, your majesty. It reminds me of home” 

“....alright, but it looks like we have to defeat them first” 

In front of them are very angry troop of barbarians. 

“Looks like we piss them off, your majesty”

“I can’t tell at all” 

 

They start running towards as the young king draws his sword, it was his father’s, and his grandfather’s before. He prays against the ancient characters on the sharp blade.

 

Father, grandfather, ancestors. Help me bring our troop back with victory. 

 

He raises his sword and his troop raise theirs as the battle horn is blown and drums beating. Thousands of arrows flying out to hit the enemies. Many of them collapse, many still advance. But nothing can ever shake his heart, nothing is more painful than being part from loved ones and nothing is greater than the will to protect them.

Whatever it takes, he will never let them pass this land.

Peter is behind those hills.

 

Peter, I’ll see you at the end of this, dead or alive. 

 

/

/

/

 

Deep inside the forest and hills, far from any places else, a figure is planting flowers, he just realized not long ago that he should have some flowers near cottage. They’re blue and white lilacs. At least its sweet scent helps him calm down.

Then he suddenly senses someone’s calling him, 

 

He stands up from the flower bed he’s planting and looks far away. Is he imagining and hearing things? But the voice is so familiar. His dads? No….

 

Ronan…?

 

But nothing and no one is visible within his eyesight. He sighs, yes he might just miss him so much that he starts to have hallucination. But that was quite real.

It’s been months already since Ronan has gone and he never heard of him ever since, he only has his word, his vow. And this little thing,

 

He kisses the blue diamond ring on his hand.

But erm, maybe he should wash his hand first. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to finish the story soon  
> Thank you so much for all the support! :D


	11. Chapter 11

/

/

/

 

6 months later,

 

It’s harvesting season and Peter’s dads come to live with him. He runs off to hug them right away, they feel good that his son misses them so much because they miss him too. But something is off, he’s also crying.

 

/

/

/

 

Yondu hits the table so hard.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone!” 

Peter told them what happened many months ago when they were not here and yes as expected, Yondu turns red immediately.

Peter just sniffles, he knows his dad must be mad but at least he can get this out of his chest.

“Captain, at least he didn’t hurt Peter” Kraglin points out, he’s worried about his son but he’s also 120% on his side. 

The man didn’t hurt him physically, yes, but he might have left him with a broken-heart. 

“Fine!” 

Seeing his son’s condition, Yondu has no heart to even scold him anymore, but he’s more angry with that unknown man of course. HOW DARE someone touched his boy behind his back!! This time he will set traps around the farm! If some soldiers are injured and wandering around here, they’d better be dead before reaching here.

 

“Are you okay, son?” 

“Yes, Krag. I’m just….I miss him so much” 

Yondu snorts, 

“Forget about him, boy. You said where he from again? York right? Last time I heard, the crazy people that were battling war around here finished it and went home already. Their king is dead too. That’s why the fight is over” 

Peter just blinks,

“Many many dead bodies, maybe that man is one of them”

“No! I don’t believe that!” Peter talks back, 

“Whatever you believe boy! Even thou he not die here, he must be returned to his land already. Forget ‘bout him. He just took advantage of you and your naivety” 

“No! He said he’ll be back!” 

“But what your dad said is true, Peter. The war is over that’s why we can travel to you freely. We were so worried about you but we know that you live very far so you should be safe” Kraglin explains, 

Suddenly Peter is reminded of 18 lovers that are waiting for Ronan back home and he feels his heart is breaking again.

He burst out crying and running out of the cottage. 

“Peter!” Kraglin calls after him,

“Leave him!” But Yondu cuts him off,

“The sooner he can accept the truth, the sooner he’ll get better” 

Yondu is so pissed, if he ever meet that one in person he’d personally drug him and bury his body as the crop fertilizer.

 

Peter runs into the barn and collapse, crying on the pile of hay. 

He doesn’t believe that, Ronan wouldn’t lie to him. He wouldn’t leave him just like this, after everything he said, after everything they have together. 

But...what if he’s dead just like his dad said.

No…..Peter refuses to believe that too. 

Well….actually he kinda realizes that there’s possibility but he just wouldn’t want to accept it. He doesn’t want his man to die neither going back to his city. But if the war is already over just like Kraglin said then why Ronan is not back to him yet if he’s still alive.

He cries even more thinking about that. It’s almost a year already since they’ve parted and Peter never stops thinking about him. His one and only love. 

 

The animals are looking at their owner quietly, they seem to be worried about him actually. Especially the white mare, she purrs softly as if to ask whether her master is okay but Peter would just continue crying until he’s so tired and fall asleep. 

 

/

/

/

 

Few days later,

 

Peter is feeding the duck with berries and nuts. His eyes are still swollen since the day Yondu told him that the war is over and those men already go back. He cries at night too and his dads really feel bad for him so Yondu is willing to shut up for once. 

All these time, is he just a foolish farm boy? Imagining a perfect man from the city would really love him and come back to him when he got everything back home, he’s a knight for god sake, and 18 gorgeous lovers, ugh! 

But...but it was very real. The time they spent together, although it’s just a very short period but he feels something special between them, like they were connected, and he really loves him.

He sheds another tear falling down on his cheek. 

 

His dads even told him about introducing him to some others, men or women, whatever he prefers. But he turned them down, he is stubborn and he will wait for his lover until he’s too old to wait and even die alone if he chooses too.

He can never love anyone else, not the way he loves Ronan.

If Ronan is already dead, then they might meet again after life. He doesn’t want anybody else.

 

Yondu and Kraglin both sigh as they look at their gloomy son, like a spot of dark cloud gathering just above him and pouring rain onto him in the middle of daylight like this. 

Peter showed them the ring the man gave him before he left. Well, they’re farmers after all but they’ve been to the market quite often, that thing is extraordinary unlike anything they’ve seen before. Maybe the diamond is real? But they can’t be sure anyway, need to have some expert looking at it but the boy wouldn’t let it out of his reach. It’s the only thing Ronan left for him and he even said it is super important so he always wears it around his neck or puts it on his finger. It’s a little too big for him but it fits his thumb somehow.

 

But then he starts to hear something from afar, unmistakably it’s the horse galloping. Someone is coming? Is he hearing things? Peter looks around, trying to find the source of the sound, to make sure he’s isn’t imagining things.

Then, his eyes see it from afar, as far as his eyes can see, a black horse, a gigantic black horse that looks quite familiar with someone riding on it that looks really REALLY familiar too, the someone that he always dreams of everynight. 

They are jogging to his direction, his eyes are flood with tears already. 

Is he dreaming? Is this one of his hallucination that he sometimes has, imagining the man coming back to him. But then, when the man riding spots him, he gives him a beautiful smile and waves at him too. That’s when Peter throws away the bowl of cereals he’s holding, scares all the ducks. 

 

“Ronaaaaaaaaaannn! Ronan! Ronan Ronan!!!” 

He’s running towards the direction as fast as he humanly can, the man tries to slow the horse down immediately or else they will run into each other. 

He stops the horse and gets down at the same time that Peter dashes into him with jump attack he almost collapses.

“Ronan Ronan Ronan!! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…!!” Peter’s still murmuring with himself even though the warm body he’s ravishing is very real.

“Is it you?! Is it really you?! Am I dreaming!” Peter tries to look at his face carefully, he got some cut scar and wasn’t there before last time he was here but everything else looks very much him and he’s freakin’ handsome! Even with scar, yes!

 

“It’s me, Peter” 

Then that voice, that smile, it triggers everything in him, every feeling he has been repressing within himself deep in his heart.

“Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” He bursts out a loud cry and tears keep rolling down, 

“You’re back! You really come back to me! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

“Of course I do, Peter. I would come back to you as I promise” 

And they keep hugging so tightly, like they never want to let go again. 

All the feelings, everything is rushing into his mind and his little body right now but he doesn’t care anymore, let it explode if it will! Ronan is really back to him and he thanks every God he has ever prayed for all these time.

 

But then, another voice is crying too. And it sounds like a baby, what? 

“Oh, hold on a moment. Looks like your voice wakes her up” Ronan has to let go of Peter first to get something….or more like someone, from Aster’s back. 

And there it is, a bundle of clothes that wrapping around a baby… A BABY?! 

“Ronan you have a baby?!?!?!” Peter bursts out loudly, and yep that helps fueling the baby’s cry too. 

“Not too loud, please….let me explain” Ronan’s trying so hard to shush the crying baby, 

Oh my god, the baby is so little, looks like not even a year old...but….BUT….Ronan is back to him with HIS BABY!! Somebody better have a good explanation about this or else he’ll get his sharpest sickle in the barn right now! 

 

“I found her...on my way here” Ronan explains, as if he senses the killing aura from Peter, and yep he better do it fast. 

“What do you mean you found her? She’s not your baby?” 

First conversation of lovers reunited is about a baby, yes. 

“No...I was travelling from my city few weeks ago, roaming here and there between towns. Then I heard a baby cry from the inside of an abandoned church so I went in and looked for the owner of the sound. I found a dying woman holding a crying baby, looks like she’s been fleeing the war from somewhere and ended up in that place with no food and water...…”

Peter’s eyes bright up once he hears the story, 

 

_‘Save my baby….please….’ The woman pleaded before she stopped breathing….._

 

“I quickly took the baby, fed her water and milk until she fell asleep… I couldn’t just leave her there so I decided to take her with me”  
Ronan finishes the story and Peter is still making such a priceless expression of suddenly seeing and hearing the story of the baby from his lover, 

“I might ask for too much but…..can we raise her here, Peter?” 

Peter blinks few times, but then he gets the meaning suddenly. 

“We…..mean you and I raising her together?” Peter repeats, 

“Yes, together” Ronan has hopeful smile, and Peter feels his heart flutter,

“....yes...Ronan...yes of course. We can raise her together” Peter nods repeatedly as water starts to fill his eyes again,

 

His lover isn’t coming back alone, he even brings a baby with him! whom they are going to raise as their own! 

“She’s a girl? Let me see” Peter is immediately checking the baby who now finally stops crying, 

“Yes, she’s a girl. Look, she even got golden locks almost the same shade as yours” Ronan says, 

And it’s true, the baby got golden locks and looks like she’s not even a year old. When she opens her wet eyes, she got very beautiful rounded blue eyes, just like Ronan’s. 

God...she’s so innocent and beautiful, like a little angel. 

Ronan is back to him with their beautiful baby girl. 

He seals his lips with the man, even when he’s holding the baby, their baby. 

“Let’s live here together as a family, Ronan….” 

That’s right, he wouldn’t ask for anything more than this, this is his life’s ultimate bliss.

“I intend to” He keeps nibbling his lover’s lips that he misses so much.

 

“Ahem!” 

Somebody’s clearing his throat and they suddenly have to break the kiss.

“That’s my son you’re kissing, excuse me” 

It’s Yondu, right on time, walking up to them with totally disapproved look. 

“Oh...arrr….erm…. Yondu! This is my lover, Ronan! Ronan, this is my dad, Yondu, and another dad behind him, Kraglin, yep” 

Peter quickly introduces them with such speed, hopefully they won’t see anything wrong, hopefully. 

 

“Hello, nice to meet you” Ronan greets politely, 

“Eh, save that” But Yondu doesn’t really appreciate that, he just saw his son kissing with a stranger, thankfully he didn’t have anything sharp with him at the moment. 

“Yondu….” Peter glares at him, Ronan is being polite to him and he’s like this?! But well….his lover is back to him already! What else on earth should he care!

“Hello, I’m Kraglin, nice to meet you” His angelic dad comes up and greets him as politely,

He’s totally happy for his son that his lover really comes back to him. He only wants him to be happy. 

“And oh...you have a baby too?” Yep, can’t never miss that bundle in his arms, it starts moving too. 

“Yes...I can explain” 

“....let’s go and talk in the cottage, shall we? You must be tired” Kraglin always have the best idea and everybody kinda listens to him, 

 

Yondu still has disapproval writing all over his face but he will save it for now, especially when his husband is holding his arm like this. Like trying to tell him to calm down and behave. 

Then the black stallion is already ahead of them, he’s galloping to the barn that he knows someone is in there. As if sensing his presence too, a beautiful white mare emerging from the barn to welcome him. They are totally thrilled to see their mates again but wait….she’s not alone.

 

A tiny black foal with white feet and tail is right beside her. 

 

Aster brakes his feet to the ground, is that...really? Even Ronan is totally amazed.

 

“Oh yes, that’s her baby, she just gave birth to him two weeks ago. Doesn’t he take after his father alot?” Peter tells with such joy,

Two weeks ago Milano gave birth to Aster’s baby horse and it looks just like his father, pitch black, well most of him. He’s just so precious that Peter loves him immediately, Milano is being such a great mommy too. Taking care of her cub lovingly and closely. Peter names him “Junior” or “AJ” for short because he looks like he’s Aster jr. 

 

The two horses start rubbing their heads together, they miss each other so much. Before the cub is introduced to his father. 

He is reluctant at first but his mother encourages him, the baby horse is just so cute and Aster loves him immediately. He bends down to rub his face and kiss the foal lovingly before rubbing his head with his mate again. A happy horse family, such a beautiful sight to see.

 

/

/

/

 

“So….you are a knight fought in the war that last almost a year around here, went back to your hometown to heal and come back to my boy now”

Yondu concludes after the man told him everything, everything he needs to know. 

“.....yes” 

Ronan and Peter are sitting together, can’t help feeling that they’re being interrogated, but yes they really are. 

“And now you want to come and live with my boy here, are you sure? You’ll leave your city life behind and come live here, really?” 

“Yes, it’s not that ‘I will leave’ but I already left my hometown to be with Peter here because I love him” 

Peter’s face color rises up immediately, can’t help holding on to the man’s arm and Yondu wants to roll his eyes.

“We only do farming and herding here, it’s not fancy like the city life, are you really sure you can work and live here?” Yondu’s still giving them hard time, of course.

“Yes, I will help with all the work here. I would want nothing else but living with Peter” 

They look at each other so sweetly, Peter can’t stop smiling since the moment the man showed up. He’s such a lovefool but who cares!

 

“You said you’re a knight?” Yondu asks again, he feels skeptical. 

“Yes…..very low rank one, beginners” Ronan answers, 

“And it’s okay to just leave?” 

“I’ve already served in the war, it is okay to retire” 

“And your family okay?”

“My parents died already and I’ve left everything under my sisters’ care so I can leave, yes” 

They keep looking at each other, like Yondu doesn’t really buy that. Why a knight who already has a lavish life would want to live here as a farmer? Because he loves his boy as he said? But the boy is hopelessly in love with him, they never let go of each other’s arms. 

“Actually it’s harvesting time, isn’t it good that we have someone to help” Kraglin gives a reason, he secretly, or not so secretly anymore, sides with his son. The man looks like a decent one too, coming back to Peter after all these time just as he promised. 

Yondu snorts, everybody is on the man’s side and what can he do, actually...he hates seeing his boy being sad too. Accepting this man here as his so-called-kind-of-son-in-law is actually inevitable. 

 

“Make sure you work hard” 

“I will” 

Peter can’t help jumping up and down like a happy bunny, but only mentally, finally Yondu accepts Ronan! He just holds on to the man firmly with such blissful smile.

 

“I also bring some gold coins” 

What? Gold coins? 

Ronan pours down a small sack and gold coins pile up in front of them. Everybody’s eyes widen and speechless, they’ve never seen actual gold in this amount! 

“Ronan where did you get it?” Peter’s eyes still wide opened, 

“My pension” 

“Your pension?”

“Yes, and I give it all to you so at least I can support our family” 

Peter just looks at him with indescribable feeling, 

 

“You don’t have to, you know? We have everything here” 

“You’re right, but I want you to keep it. Or you can take it as dowry, other than this ring I’ve given you” Ronan grabs his hand and kisses on it, 

Peter blushes again, dowry huh….well.

“Yondu, what do you say...Yondu?” 

His dad is already inspecting the coins, they’re pure gold for god sake. 

“Alright, I’ll take them as dowry then” He accepts, just like that.

“Captain….” Kraglin thinks he shouldn’t just take it immediately just like that, should give it back to them.

“What? So I can be sure that he can take care of my boy” That’s Yondu’s reason. 

 

The sleeping baby decides to wake up and cry at that perfect moment. 

Ronan and Peter hurriedly go checking on her at the bedding, 

 

“Hey, what is it girl? Don’t worry your daddy’s here” Peter takes a look here and there but she wouldn’t stop crying, 

“Ronan, do you know what should we do?” 

“No, I never take care of a baby either” Ronan doesn’t look less distressed,

Shit, they’re doomed. 

“You both are hopeless! Let me take a look” That’s Yondu come to their rescue, 

“She just needs to be fed and change the nappy” 

Kraglin already found clean clothes for her to change and they both work so professionally, the baby is wiped clean in new nappy and now being fed with goat milk. 

Peter and Ronan just look and learn with awe. 

 

“Wow...look at her, she’s calm now” The baby is drinking the milk from small spoon with eyes closed, 

“You both still got a lot to learn about raising baby” Yondu preaches them and they actually admit, 

But holy, look at his dad, Yondu is normally loud and hot-tempered but now he’s very calm and kind with the baby, that’s amazing. 

“We can take care of the baby if you two have something to do” Kraglin offers, 

Something to do…? Peter’s face is crimson red immediately. 

“I mean helping him settling in or some chores ?” Kraglin tries to suggest the alternatives, he’s not doing it so obvious, right? 

“Well...erm...I’ll take him to the stream for bath then, he has been travelling.. and..and...I’ll take some clothes to wash too” 

Peter’s also trying to make it not so obvious, not helping at all, Yondu just narrows his eyes with flat lips but he would let it be.

 

“We’ll be back soon” 

After Peter so hurriedly gathered all the clothes he needs to wash, they excuse themselves to the direction of the stream. 

“Peter is really happy” Kraglin says with small smile,

“Yeah, horny too I guess” That’s Yondu’s reply and his husband just laughs, 

“Oh full already?” The baby doesn’t drink anymore, she moves her limbs here and there,

“She’s so cute, around the same age as Peter when we got him” Kraglin comments, 

“Yeah” Yondu totally agrees, 

“Alright, let’s get you burp now…..yes I’m your grandpa...yay…” Yondu’s even conversing with the baby and he looks ridiculously cute! Kraglin totally approves. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

At the stream where nobody else is present, two lovers already striped off their clothes, they meant to bath at first, yeah right, but now they’re making out in the water instead. 

The water’s temperature is just right and they can’t stop kissing and touching each other,

 

“You really come back to me” Peter murmurs between the kiss,

“Of course, I gave you promise that I will come back to you at this place, and here I am” Ronan lifts Peter up that he yelps, holding on to the man, 

He moans when hot lips nibbling on his neck as well as hands supporting, groping his ass at the same time.

“I miss you so much….” Peter holds on to him, 

“I miss you too, I always think of you, my love” He doesn’t stop kissing him, “Finally I get to hold you in my arms again” 

“Fuck me, Ronan” 

Oops….now that’s romantic. 

“Save the words for later, fuck me now” 

Somebody is impatient, but who is he not to comply. 

 

So they come up from the water and lay down on the pile of clothes, they can be washed later. Continue kissing and groping each other, making up for the time they lack. Bodies rubbing as their passion burning, not letting go of each other. Peter goes downward and Ronan groans. He sucks his dick like he has been waiting to do this all his life.

“Holy shit...Peter” 

His lover doesn’t let him breathe and it’s so damn arousing, when did he be able to do deep throat? All these time someone has been practicing.

At the same time, he’s also fingering himself, that’s such beautiful sight to see. Peter’s preparing himself with the grease he smuggled out of the cottage together with the clothes and soaks it with the mighty one here too, shit he’s as impressive as he can remember. 

Next thing he knows, Peter is already straddling him, 

 

“Peter…”

“I always wanted to do this...and I kept telling myself that if you come back, I will make you come like this….”

Peter’s gradually sliding himself down, they’ve been apart for so long but Peter sometimes helps himself when he misses his lover so much so it’s not too hard to get used to the intrusion again,

“Peter, do it slowly” Ronan’s helping supporting him, he’s worried that his lover would overdo himself but the sensation of being squeezed is so damn good he has to groan, 

Peter is willing to ride him till he comes, such a warm welcome. 

 

“I can do it….ummm…..” Peter’s trying to relax himself to let him all in, so eager and determined, 

“Peter, you’re so beautiful like this” The man’s murmuring, Peter is wet and flushing, water drops on his beautiful muscle reflect with the sunlight and it’s breathtaking. 

“And you’re so big” 

“Get used to it” He smirks, 

Finally...after patiently working his way down, he got it all in and Peter’s body already trembling with the sensation of being fulfilled, 

“Holy shit...hmm….” Peter moans senseless already as he starts moving little by little, rubbing himself back and forth, 

Ronan never thought his innocent lover could be this seductive, this ravishingly beautiful, maybe leaving him for a year gives an effect. His hands groping, supporting his ample bums, as Peter’s hands on his chest, controlling the rhythm.

“I really miss this ass” Ronan teases as he slaps said ass and Peter yelps, but shit….that’s such a turn on!

 

“I really love you….” Peter bends down to kiss him and moan at the same time, this angle is so good, 

“My love…..” 

The man helps pushing up too and Peter moans like he’s getting close to orgasm because his part is very sensitive and immensely aroused now, he pushes down at the same rhythm and his body shudders all over. Each hit taking him close to heaven and he moans shamelessly. 

“I’m gonna come” Peter says under his breath, 

Shit, first sex after being apart is really too much for his body to handle, he feels himself leaking already.

Ronan gets hold of Peter and flips him down, he’ll take care from here. Their lips seal as he pushes into him, Peter digs his fingers down the man’s muscular back, each push hits him just the right place and his legs are uncontrollably trembling. The man is close too, Peter’s damp tightness just squeezing him deliciously good. 

 

Finally it hits them, they hold on to each other as tightly as possible as they reach orgasm, Ronan comes in him and Peter just releases all over his belly. Ronan kisses him and he holds on to him even though their bodies are still shaking. 

That was so quick and intense but such heavenly and blissful they almost can’t breathe,

 

“Ronan...I love you...don’t leave me...don’t leave me again” Peter’s murmuring against his lips, his arms wrap around the man’s neck, 

“I won’t..I promise. I’ll stay here with you” 

Peter feels like he wants to cry again, this man is really back with him now. It’s like a dream.

“Your scream is as impressive as ever, we have to be careful while your dads are here and try not to wake the baby at night” 

Peter slaps his arm for that, but yeah he’s right, he has to be more careful next time. But...but who wouldn’t scream when they reach orgasm? Especially by a big dick of this man...ahem. 

“Let’s just come here anytime we want to do it then” Peter suggests,

“They won’t be curious why we always got clothes to wash?” Ronan teases, 

“Sanitary is a must” Suddenly Peter becomes a hygienic conscious person,

 

“Speaking about it...we already got a baby” Peter still can’t believe it, 

Ronan brough an orphan baby with him and Peter adopted her right away. The pattern is just the same as his, maybe that’s why Peter feels connected with the baby. 

“We do, we’re parents now” Even though they don’t know how to change nappy or tuck the baby to bed, they’ll learn. 

“Ronan...all these time that I’ve waited for you, it was so agonizing… Many times I felt like I was going to die because of heartache…” Peter’s eyes are watery again,

“But I kept believing that you will come back to me someday…. That’s why I can live with the heartache until now”

“I’m sorry, Peter...I’m so sorry” Ronan presses his forehead with him,

“I was no difference, the only thing that keeps moving me forward to finally win over the war is the thought of you. Everytime I close my eyes, I see only you. I was once injured and in coma for days but I didn’t give up to the pain because I knew I have to come back to you” 

Peter looks up to him through his wet eyes, 

 

“We won’t be parted again, we’ll raise our family together” Ronan gives his words,

Peter’s beautiful smile is the answer to that and they seal their lips once again.

 

Finally lovers are united. They’re together and forever from now on…..

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

FIN.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

Actually….

 

There’ll be a bonus part, so yes, to be continue…….. :D

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are back together!  
> There will be another chapter as bonus :D  
> Thank you everyone who read and comment, love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

 

BONUS Chapter

 

/

/

/

 

Few months later,

 

The couple is back at the stream but this time they bring their daughter to enjoy the sightseeing and bathing in the stream too. 

 

Peter is washing the clothes while Ronan is bathing and playing with the baby. She screams with joy everytime he lifts her up high from the water and back down. Peter can’t help smiling watching them both, Ronan is actually such a good father. Peter considers himself so lucky to have them both in his life. 

Yondu and Kraglin just left few days ago once harvesting is over, they will bring all the crops to the market and promise to be back soon to help taking care of their grandchild, apparently everyone falls in love with her. 

“Alright now, time for your lunch and day nap” 

Peter finishes the laundry and asks for the baby to be passed to him, she squirms when Peter tries to dry her, looks like someone still wants to play. 

“Don’t give me that attitude, young lady. Now drink your milk” Peter feeds her milk, he’s mastered the skill already, thanks to his dads.

The baby finally stays still and drinks, she’s actually hungry after all the playing. 

 

Ronan is up from the stream and drying himself, such a nice view. 

He has got some scars on him that add up from the first time he was here, he told the story of himself being injured after the battle but he was able to take the enemy’s head, he had to rest for months for recovery. But he’s strong now, good as new. 

“Is she eating?” Ronan comes in to check on them,

“Yeah, looks like playing and swimming with her daddy makes her hungry” 

Only the baby is able to eat a lot, that brings such joy to both parents. 

Ronan kisses on Peter’s temple before getting up and tying the clothes with the tree to make a cradle for her to sleep. 

After the meal, the baby is sleeping peacefully in the cradle sucking her thumb. Peter looks at her with pure love, the baby is healthy now even though she was found in the abandoned place with her dying mother, thank God Ronan found her and brought her to him. Now he loves her just like his own. 

 

“Baby’s sleeping, looks like we can have some time for ourselves” His husband hugs him from behind and kisses on his cheek, 

Peter giggles then he turns to kiss him and yes, some time for themselves……

 

/

/

/

 

They’re walking back from the stream in late afternoon. Peter is riding on Aster with the baby sitting with him and Ronan just walks alongside. 

“Looks like someone wants to walk” The baby is squirming in Peter’s arms, since she’s able to walk she has become pretty active, 

She then is passed to Ronan who lets her down on the ground and she starts walking with her little feet.

“Not too fast, pumpkin” Peter tells her, he gives her the nickname because it just sounds cute.

Her name is Charlotte, Ronan named her after his mother, 

 

She’s still trying to master her walking and also bends down to pick up this and that, her daddy has to pick her up and walk and let her walk a little so they can catch up with the horse. 

Both Aster and Ronan adapt to their retired life very well, they both got family and farm work to take care of and they’re beyond happy. Peter is already suspecting that Junior will have his little sibling in the next year, so active… Him and Ronan? Well, one baby is already quite handful but they’re okay if there’s any orphan needed to be adopted, they’re more than happy to provide them a loving family. 

 

Once they’re near their cottage, both Ronan and Aster already sense someone. He immediately passes the baby to Peter and tell them to stay behind until he figures out who’s the stranger and not just one, looks like a small group of people are gathering in front of their humble farm. The closer they are, the more familiar they’ve become.

 

“Brother!” A young lady with long ginger hair runs up to Ronan once she spots him, she gives him a hug attack.

“Why did you suddenly leave! I miss you so much” She’s babbling against his chest and sounds like crying too,

“Nebula….I’m sorry” He hugs her back, 

And some others walking up to him too, 

“Your majesty, it is so good to see you again” Korath is already on his knee before him and some other soldiers,

“Korath….”

“So...this is what you left our palace for…..” Another lady walks up to him, she has a crown on her head.

“Not bad” She smiles at him after looking around the place and hugs him, 

“Gamora….” He hugs her back, 

“Please forgive me, your majesty. The queen and the princess want to visit you so I bring them here” Korath reports, still on his knee.

“You don’t have to call me that, I’m not your king anymore” said Ronan,

“You’re always our king” Gamora answers instead,

Then, all of them spot another person who’s holding a baby in his arms behind him. 

 

“….this is Peter, the owner of the farm here and our daughter Charlotte” Ronan introduces them, 

“Since when you have a daughter, brother?” Gamora is very surprised, 

“Since now….and Peter, these are my sisters, Gamora and Nebula. And you have already met Korath” 

“Oh hello, nice to meet you. Ronan told me he has sisters and I’m glad to finally meet them. Sorry I can’t really hug you now, this girl isn’t used to many people yet” 

Just like as he said, the baby is holding on to her dad tightly, looking at the group of strangers with curious big rounded blue eyes.

“Nice to meet you, you must be my brother-in-law” The lady gives him sweetest smile, 

“I think that’s what I am...yeah” Peter just smiles sheepishly, 

 

“And this sweet little thing here, Hiiiiii I’m your auntie Gamora” 

“I’m your auntie Nebula” 

Both sisters try to greet the baby but she wouldn’t let go of her daddy, they already fall in love with her somehow. 

“Let’s get inside, all of you are welcome to stay with us” Peter offers, 

 

/

/

/

 

“So….he doesn’t know who you really are?” Gamora asks her brother who’s taking care of the baby while Peter is preparing food for everyone, 

“He doesn’t have to” Ronan is playing with his daughter, her grandpas made her some dolls with clothes sewing together with stuffed cotton inside, 

“I can’t believe you really leave everything behind for this…..” She motions to everything around them, small cottage and the farm, 

“I did, and it’s worth everything I have now” He simply answers, 

 

“You’re the queen now, how could you just leave your country like this” Now he’s scolding his sister,

“You can blame me? After you suddenly left, Nebula and I want to make sure that you’re safe so I asked Korath to take us here, please don’t blame him” 

“I am safe and happy” He gives her small smile, 

Yes, it was partially his fault for suddenly left the throne and everything behind but the situation in the country is very good now so he was sure his sister would be able to manage everything well. 

“We also take this opportunity to visit the lord of Lekester, they welcome us very well and said that their people are forever in debt with you for taking back their land for them” said Nebula, 

“Their land is connected to this part of land despite the hills between them so I have to make sure no harm would come near here” 

“......so you’re saying you’ve done everything to protect him and his land?” asks Gamora,

“You can say that” 

“You’re unbelievable” She shakes her head,

 

But she can see now that her brother is really happy and even has a small family of his own, he even named the little girl after their mother, Queen Charlotte of York. Maybe it’s really worth everything just like he said.

“Come visit us sometimes, bring the consort and the little princess too” Gamora requests, 

“I’ll ask him if he’s interested” 

He doesn’t confirm yet, they have farming and herding to take care of, if Peter’s dads are willing to take care of everything then maybe they can visit his hometown, maybe when the girl is old enough to travel. 

 

“Dinner is ready. We only have plain food and hope city people like you don’t mind” said Peter, 

“I’m willing to try everything here” Gamora said cheerfully, if her brother can eat it then she can too, 

“Me too” Princess Nebula looks eager to try new things,

Everything looks good and they have very pleasant dinner that evening. 

Gamora tells the story about her and Nebula being adopted to Ronan’s family and Peter tells the story of how Ronan and he have met. They seem to have pretty good in-law relationship. 

The blue diamond ring is clearly visible on Peter’s finger and that settles everything. He’s the one that their brother chose.

 

They stay the night in the tent that the soldiers set up for them and leave in the morning. Promise to visit next time with many toys and beautiful dresses for the princess. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

6 months ago,

 

“Hang in there, your majesty!” 

 

Ronan heard Korath’s voice but couldn’t really comprehend, he was fighting with the pain from his wounds. He got some cut on his face too, his right hand was trying to press the wound on his stomach with some clothes to stop it from bleeding. 

 

/

 

He was in the war with the enemy, the opponent’s king had fled and left his own men to die or being kept as captives. 

But Ronan couldn’t let that happen, that man was cunning and evil beyond compare, he would come back with vicious plans to endanger everyone’s life. He had to end everything now.

So he had decided to follow him, as fast and strong as Aster was, he caught up with his group even though both of them were injured with arrows and some cuts. But they refused to back down, they fought with the soldiers who were able to give him wounds and hard time, he defeated them even with bleeding wounds on his face and body. 

 

‘I will give you my land! Anything you want! Please just don’t kill me’

The old king pleaded for his life,

‘A man like you….will never stop’ 

He walked up to him, with war paint and blood soaking on his face, he was bloody intimidating. 

‘My father….had mercy but you repaid him with betrayal’ 

Ronan remembered it well, his father was a good man, too good that he believed making peace with this creature was possible, it had costed both his own life and his eldest son’s, 

He had sworn in front of their graves that he wouldn’t make the same mistake. 

As the old king tried to run, he faces with the gigantic black horse who just defeated his horse, the horse was also bleeding with cuts and arrow on him here and there, he looked like a devil’s horse from hell.

Ronan grabbed his sword firmly, he would finish this once and for all, 

 

‘Too many lives have lost...because of you’ Ronan walked closer, tried to ignore his bleeding wounds, 

As the old king tried to reach for sword, his hand was already gone.

He screamed his lungs out, his cut off hand fell and rolled on the ground and there was flow of blood. 

‘I will end this quickly even though you don’t deserve it’ 

Next thing he knew, the sword pierced through the old man’s skull, the body was convulsing before falling motionless on the ground. 

Ronan pulled his sword back and fell down on the ground also.

 

He did it, he finally avenged his father, his brother, and many others. 

But his condition wasn’t the best, his wounds still bleeding and he was panting.

He almost lost consciousness when he heard people arriving and Korath’s voice….

 

/

/

/

 

His army declared victory but the young king was still unconscious, he slipped into coma from losing so much blood. The body was laying still with all of his wounds already treated. 

Korath had summoned all of the best medics they could find, the only thing they could do right now was waiting until the king was conscious again. 

He heard someone’s voice while he was unconscious. 

 

_‘Missing some part is fine but please be alive…..’_

_Those beautiful green eyes fixed on him as they laid together._

_‘You once asked me whether I believe in fate…...I do’_

_‘Ronan, I love you…..’_

 

A person was standing among beautiful flowers, lilacs, he turned and gave Ronan very beautiful smile….

 

_‘Come back Ronan….come back to me…..’_

 

/

 

His body heaving as he finally woke up from coma, his eyes opened and found himself lying in his tent with bandage clothes wrapping around his stomach and other places. 

 

“Your majesty” Korath immediately kneel down by his side, he was monitoring his king’s condition and finally he woke up, 

“........what happened” Ronan’s voice was hoarse and dry, 

“We found you with the dead body of King Kl’rt and we quickly brought you in to take care of your wound. The most serious wound on your stomach has been stitched up, you also have some other cuts but they’re light and already treated”

Korath reported fluently as he always did, 

Ronan was quiet as he processed the information.

That was right, he killed his father’s and brother’s enemy and finally ended the war. Finally....

He slump back down and exhaled with relief. It was like a dream but the pain all over his body was very real.

 

“Did you get the elephant?”

“Yes, he’s with our troop now” Korath couldn’t hide that smile of his and Ronan had to laugh too, but ouch...his wounds. 

 

“March the troop home” He commanded,

“Yes, your majesty” 

 

/

/

/

 

The royal troop was welcomed back home after victory upon the enemies. The king and his troop were praised as savior and heroes. Soldiers reunited with their loved ones. 

The king had to rest until his wounds are healed then he can do anything he wanted again, after his sisters were worried sick about him but at least he came back alive, it was much better than otherwise.

 

He looked out the window to the city, his city that his ancestors fought to protect. The peace was restored and his people were having good lives. 

“...are you even listening, brother?” His sister, princess Gamora was reporting him the diplomatic work that she was in charge of but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

“Yes, of course” He sipped the cup of medicine, 

“....since when you can drink medicine like that?” She frowned, 

“Recently, the more bitter the medicine, the sooner I can heal, right?” 

“I’ve never heard anything like that from you….” She still had horror on her face, 

Her brother, a brave soldier and a great king, was known for giving medics hard time by not drinking any medicine despite being instructed at all. Now he was drinking it so peacefully as if it was just nothing, a year in war had changed her brother. 

 

“How is Nebula” He suddenly asked for his youngest sister,

“She’s training with Korath, I’m sure soon she will accompany you to the battlefield” Gamora shrugged, she liked training too but diplomatic work was first priority. If it had been done right, then the war wouldn’t happen at all.

“....you two have grown up and helped a lot with governance and politics. I don’t think I have anything to worry” 

“...what are you talking about? Why you’re saying like you’re going somewhere….” 

Her brother just had small smile and she frowned even more. He was getting weird, maybe because of the medicine.

 

“Anyway...about the trade at the border with Brighton, they’re willing to lower down the tax so there will be more product exchanging to help the local farmers…..”

She didn’t get to end the report when something was placed on her head,

“What?” She touched it and gasped,

It was the crown!

“What are you doing!!” 

“It looks good on you” Her brother was still playful about it,

“This is not funny! The crown belongs to the king only!” She scolded her brother,

“And the queen….” 

“........What?”

“Someday you will understand….”

Gamora is still dumbstruck, this thing was sacred and immensely important that her brother inherited from their father, the former king when he passed away, how could he just casually place on her head like this!

 

“Take it off now, I can’t do it myself” She rushed him, she felt the burden of it and it made her feel dizzy already,

“Why? I told you it looks good on you” Her brother still teased, 

“Ronan I’m serious!” 

“It’s on your head now, what are you going to do with it is up to you” 

Her brother wouldn’t take it off for her and wouldn’t take it back! What was he thinking?! So she gently took it off of her head, phew….that felt new.

“The crown is just a symbolic object, Gamora. The most important thing is the thought that we have for our people, remember that” 

“...and why are you telling me this?”

Even though her brother was having small smile but his eyes were not playing, they were genuine. 

 

“Because if one day I am not here, you will be the queen”

“Stop that!” She slapped his arm,

“Ouch...see? You’re overpowering me already” Yep, still playful,

“You just survived the most gruesome war of this time, I’m sure you can live for a very long time and I won’t let you die, brother” She was being serious too, 

“....I’m not talking about dying, Gamora”

“And what are you talking about?”

“.....a promise” He touched the silver cross pendant as he spoke,

“Promise? What promise? And with whom?”

“Someday you will know” Her brother just cut the story off like that,

“What?! That’s not fair! Tell me now!” She looked like she could eat him alive now if he didn’t tell her the truth, 

“Don’t threaten your injured king please, be kind” He surrendered and pretended like he was going to take a nap, 

Her brother was unbelievable!

 

/

/

/

 

Few months later, 

 

“Your majesty, since your condition is much better and almost perfect now so you don’t need the medicine dose anymore”

The royal doctor informed him politely, 

“So you mean I can travel now?” He asked,

“Yes, your majesty” He nodded and the king had hopeful smile on his face,

 

“Somehow over exercising wouldn’t be advised…. Your majesty?” 

The doctor just turned the other way, when he turned back the king wasn’t present in the medicine room anymore,

“Your majesty?”

 

/

 

At the royal stable, 

 

The black stallion sensed his owner arrival, he had been healed from the wounds as well, now he was a strong horse with awesome battle scars on his solid muscles.

 

“Are we ready, my friend” His owner was in casual clothes and very confident smile, 

Aster neighed and nodded repeatedly, he was more than ready.

 

/

 

Later that day, the royal palace was in commotion because the king couldn’t be found anywhere, he just disappeared, only a short note left on the throne.

 

‘Be a good queen, my beloved sister Gamora’

‘P.S. Nebula, I love you too’

 

The crown was left with the note. 

 

/

/

/

 

Two weeks later,

 

Ronan always had passion about travelling and he was very good at direction. Before taking off on a journey, he had drawn a map for himself to reach the destination. Stopped and stayed over from town to town only when he had to. Both him and his horse were equally enthusiastic to see their beloved again. It shouldn’t take much longer now…

Then he suddenly heard a baby crying from somewhere, he only found an abandoned church nearby so he decided to go in and check, that was when he encountered a mother and a baby in her arms, laying against the wall. 

 

“Are you okay?” He hurriedly approached, the poor lady didn’t look in good condition at all,

“.....finally….someone’s coming….thank God” She whispered with her weak voice and tears rolled down as she looked at the old statue of Jesus on the cross in the church,

“....my child…..please….save her” She didn’t look like she had strength to even move at all,

Ronan looked at the small bundle of clothes carefully and there she was, a baby was crying and she looked weak too.

“I will save her, please don’t worry” Ronan assured the mother,

With that promise, she smiled as tears rolled down before closing her eyes,

Ronan tried to wake her but she wasn’t breathing anymore, please rest in peace…..

He looked at the bundle in his arms again, 

 

The baby was softly sniffling, she was so small and precious, she even got golden locks of hair that almost the same shade with someone.

He suddenly felt something blooming in his heart, caring and protectiveness, and maybe also love. 

 

“Come with me then” He made decision at that very moment that the baby was coming with him and no other ways else.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

2 years later,

 

A little girl is running around the farm, her curly hair is long and flowing. 

 

“Daddy! Duck! Duck!” She shows something in her little hands, it’s a yellow baby duck who looks confused why it’s off the ground,

“Your daddy is scared of duck, pumpkin. Don’t tease him with that” 

“....don’t teach her that” Ronan looks at his lover disapprovingly and Peter just laughs, 

 

They are checking the wheat farm for its maturity, maybe they can do harvesting in about 2 weeks. Ronan is baring his top and Peter totally approves. 

“Let the poor thing go, baby” Ronan tells his daughter.

She nods and lets the baby duck down before running to her daddy, asking to be lifted up.

 

Ronan lifts her up to sit on his shoulder and the girl hopelessly loves it. She always claps and giggles everytime her daddy does this, and also messing with his hair. Her rounded blue eyes gleaming with joy.

Charlotte has grown up to be a healthy and happy girl and her both parents are totally grateful. She’s around three now and they just love her more everyday. 

 

“I’ve picked a lot of berries, let’s go feed the horses together” said Peter,

His daughter nods repeatedly, they got 4 horses now and she loves them all. Aster, Milano, Junior, Little junior, and another unborn baby in Milano’s belly right now….so active their owners have to roll their eyes. 

Peter feeds some berries to their daughter and his lover too because he already opens his mouth for it. Peter isn’t sure if he also has a son. 

Ronan puts his arm on his waist and kisses him. Peter just gives him the sweetest smile and they walk together under warm sunlight. 

 

This is perfect, he doesn’t need anything else in his life. 

 

/

/

/

 

FIN.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it arrives to an end and I would like to thank everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for reading, commenting, pressing kudo. I love you all.  
> I'll see all of you again in my next story and can't wait to see Endgame next week :'D 
> 
> Happy Easter!


End file.
